Strange Menagerie
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles go to Mexico and encounter strange creatures and experimentations
1. Transmission

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yet another one of my fanfics based on a computer game. This one is based on a game called "Twilight Phenomena: Strange Menagerie" (hence the title of this thing). The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera, Dr. Vince and Dimon belong to the game, and Phyllis, Narnia, and any other incidental characters belong to me._

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning in the city of Megatropolis. Big D, the head of the Secret Security Headquarters, was going over some paperwork from a recently finished case, when his intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Transmission coming in, Big D," his secretary, Phyllis Dawson, said.

"Put it through," Big D said, as he activated a screen on his desk console. A few moments later, the static on his screen cleared (though only slightly), and revealed a young woman with short, black hair wearing army fatigues. Even though the picture was fuzzy, Big D recognized her.

"Narnia Veretennikov, if I'm not mistaken," Big D said. Narnia was an acquaintance of the chief's, not one he particularly cared for, considering she was difficult to be around, and could be quite hostile. She was a member of an organization known as the American Victory Alliance.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Big D asked.

"Save the pleasantries, Big D, I need your boys," Narnia said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That's right. I need the Impossibles."

" _You_ need the Impossibles?"

Big D was a bit surprised to hear Narnia say that, considering the Impossibles were not among Narnia's favorite people. She especially didn't get along well with Fluid Man.

"What for?" Big D asked.

"I'm on an assignment in Mexico," Narnia explained. "Another agent from AVA was sent here, but never reported back in, so they sent me to find him. There's some really weird things happening here, and I figured it'd be right up the boys' alley, considering they're pretty weird themselves."

"Very amusing, Ms. Veretennikov."

"Look, I don't have time to explain it! Can you send them down here or what?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Great. Tell them to come to one-two-oh-four Olmec Square in San Martinez. I can't get in touch with AVA and I just _know_ there's . . . ."

Before Narnia could finish, the transmission was suddenly cut off. Big D began pushing buttons on his console, trying to get the signal back, but to no avail. Immediately, he pushed another set of buttons.

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were rehearsing for a gig they had later that evening, when Coil Man's guitar began to beep.

"Hold it, fellas," he said. "Looks like we're on call."

"What's the buzz, Big D?" Fluid Man asked, as the chief appeared on the TV screen in Coiley's guitar.

"I need you boys to go down to Mexico," Big D said. "I got a call from our old friend, Narnia Veretennikov."

"Oh yeah, Miss Congeniality," Fluey said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Fluey, she isn't _that_ bad," Multi Man said. "After all, if it weren't for her, you'd never have Panther."

Fluey glanced over at his new pet cat, Panther. He was sleeping, curled up next to Multi's puppy, Skittles. Panther used to be Narnia's cat, but she had given him to Fluey because of her constant assignments for the American Victory Alliance, which took up most of her time.

"I guess you're right, Multi," Fluey sighed. "But what'd she call you for, chief?"

"Believe it or not, boys, she said she needs you to help her investigate something strange going on in a clinic," Big D said. "The address is one-two-zero-four Olmec Square in San Martinez."

"She needs us?" Multi asked. "Why would she possibly need _us_?"

"She said she couldn't get in touch with her own agency," Big D said. "But I told her I'd see what I could do about getting in touch with you about this."

"Okay, chief," Coiley said. "We'll go look into this. Impossibles out."

"Something must really be up with her if she's calling on _us_ for help," Multi said, once Big D's transmission ended.

"Yeah, you know the four of us are like oil and water," Fluey said.

"But it's the chief's orders," Coiley said with a shrug. "Off to Mexico, gang."

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted in unison, and immediately headed for the Impossi-Jet.


	2. Volunteers

The crime-fighting Impossibles landed at their destination in Mexico, in front of a large house, with the door boarded up. Skittles began whimpering, and Panther arched his back, and hissed.

"I think we can take that as a bad sign," Multi said. "Animals can sense things like this."

"Yeah man," Fluey said. "And I'm with them. This place gives me the creeps."

"Come on, let's look around and see what we can find," Coiley said.

Multi and Fluey agreed, and they began looking things over in the yard. Skittles began sniffing around, then she barked, and went into her pointer routine. Multi walked over to see what she was pointing at, and saw a mailbox. On it was the shape of Mexico, and an indentation of a flag.

"Hmmm, very patriotic," he said, trying to open the mailbox. "Too bad it's stuck."

While Multi was fiddling with the mailbox, Coiley came across a palm tree with a sign tacked onto it.

"National Museum of Architecture and Life in Ancient Mexico," he read aloud.

"This doesn't look much like any museum I've ever seen," Fluey said.

"You never know," Multi shrugged. "What about these shapes that are etched onto the trunk here? What do you guys make of that?"

"Beats me," Coiley said.

"Maybe it has something to do with that fountain over there," Fluey said. "I was looking at it, and saw an indentation missing in the wall. The shape in the tree kind of matches it."

"Something's telling me this is going to be like several past cases we've had," Multi said. "Where we have to find pieces of missing objects in order to solve the puzzle."

The boys continued investigating, when Multi stopped, and stared at something in the trees.

"What's up, Multi?" Fluey asked.

"There's something stuck up in the tree," Multi replied. "But I can't quite make out what it is. The leaves are in the way."

"I'll go get it," Coiley said. "Rally ho!"

Coiley sprang upward, and grabbed the object that was in the tree. It turned out to be a cane. Both Skittles and Panther began sniffing at it.

"Now this is really strange," Multi said. "What in the world would a cane be doing way up in a palm tree?"

"Boy, somebody around here must have a really good arm," Fluey said.

Suddenly, Skittles began barking her head off. The Impossibles turned to look at the direction she was barking, and saw an old man standing on the balcony of the house, and he was holding some kind of gun.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. He took the gun, and fired.

"Hit the dirt!" Fluey shouted, and immediately went into a full liquid conversion, straight to the ground.

"Yipe!" Multi shouted, diving for the ground.

"Whoa!" Coiley shouted, springing upward. Skittles and Panther dove into the bushes.

Once the man had left, the Impossibles found out that the gun was only a dart gun, and the dart was now stuck on the sign Coiley had found.

"Thank goodness he's got lousy aim," Fluey said.

"Yeah, but why would he fire a tranquilizer dart at us?" Coiley said. "We'd better get in there and find out."

Multi picked up Skittles, Fluey picked up Panther, and our heroes headed for the door. They looked at the boards, wondering how they were going to get in, when Fluey noticed a tree pendant hanging from it.

"I recognize this," he said. "It's Narnia's. She's got this bag that it fits onto. But what's it doing out here?"

"Maybe it's _out_ here, because she's _in_ there," Multi said. "How are we going to get inside?"

"I don't think I'd be able to unlock this from the inside," Fluey said. "Not with these boards."

"Leave it to me, fellas," Coiley said. "I had a hunch this cane would come in handy."

Coiley took the cane, and stuck it underneath one of the boards. With a few good tugs, the cane acted like a crowbar, and pried the boards loose, allowing the boys to open the door. Fluey grabbed the pendant, and the group walked into the building, only to see the man who had fired that tranquilizer dart at them. He was an older man with wild, white hair. He looked somewhat like a mad scientist.

"So it was you making all that noise in the bushes!" he shouted. "I thought some wild animal was chewing up my precious palms!"

"No, it was just the three of us," Coiley said. Both Skittles and Panther glared at Coiley, and growled a little.

"Uhh, check that," Coiley said. "Make that five of us."

"I hope I didn't hit you boys," the man said. "Or your animals. My name is Dr. Vince. You must be more volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Coiley asked.

"No, see, we're here strictly on business," Fluey said. "We're looking for a friend of ours. She told us to come here."

"Well, even if she was here, I wouldn't tell you," Dr. Vince said. "We keep our patient records highly confidential."

"We understand, Dr. Vince," Multi said. "But we found this pendant on the door, and we're sure she's here. Do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Well . . . ." Dr. Vince said, thoughtfully. "I'm afraid not. This is private property. But if you'd like to become part of the experiment, you can stay. I'll need a DNA sample from each of you, first."

"We'll have to talk this over first," Coiley said, and he, Multi, and Fluey got into a huddle.

"What do you guys think?" Coiley asked.

"I'm getting a weird feeling about this place," Fluey said.

"Me too," Multi said. "But if Narnia's here, we _have_ to check this place out."

"Looks like we're going to have to become volunteers," Coiley said.

"Right," Multi replied.

Coiley took off his helmet, and plucked out a couple of strands of hair, as did Multi and Fluey. Then, they handed them to the doctor.

"These should do nicely," he said. "Wait here until I'm done with the test."

And with that, Dr. Vince walked through a door, and locked it behind him. Once he left, Panther jumped out of Fluey's grip, and ran over to the couch, pawing what looked like a purse on it, with the indentation of a tree in the latch. Fluey walked over to investigate.

"Ah ha!" he shouted. "Now I _know_ Narnia's here. This is her purse. The one that pendant we found goes with."

Fluey took the pendant, and placed it into the indentation. The purse opened, and inside of it was a small, stone seashell.

"Eureka, as they say," Fluey said. "I'll bet this is the missing shape in that fountain outside."

"I think there's something under here," Multi said, moving the purse, as well as the pillow it was resting on. Underneath it was a box with silhouettes of an alligator and a big cat of some kind on it.

"I wonder what's inside?" he asked.

"I wonder how you open it," Coiley said. "There isn't a lock or anything like that."

"And I wonder what's under here," Fluey said, pointing out a stitch in the sofa. "Got anything to cut this open with?"

"Here's a scalpel," Multi said, walking over to a table. Skittles and Panther followed, and jumped up. Their attention was diverted to a strange, skull shaped box, and the two of them began pawing at it. Panther began meowing, and Skittles started whining.

"Must be food in there," Fluey said. "Panther _always_ cries like that when he wants to be fed."

"Well, I can't get it open," Multi said, trying to open the box. "It's stuck. Looks like there are pieces missing on it."

"Well, let's see what's in the couch first," Fluey said, taking the scalpel from his redheaded companion. He cut open the sofa cushion, but wasn't able to find anything of use in it.

"Guess I was wrong," he said, shrugging.

"Well, better hold onto the scalpel, anyway," Multi said, sticking it in Narnia's purse. "It may come in handy."

"Yeah, let's check out the fountain outside," Coiley said.

The boys walked outside, and over to the fountain on the side of the house. Fluey took the shell, and stuck it into the indentation. It was a perfect fit, but nothing happened. Fluey pushed on the stone shell, and noticed it moved, like a button.

"Hey, I get it now!" he shouted. "I'll bet these three shapes have to be pressed in a certain order."

"And the order must've been those shapes that were carved in the tree," Multi said. "Go over to the tree and tell us the correct order, Coiley."

"Right!" Coiley shouted. He sprang over to the tree. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Fluey shouted.

"Clamshell, conch, starfish," Coiley said.

Fluey pushed the buttons in that order, and water suddenly began coming out of the stone dragon's mouth. Not only that, but the dragon's eye fell out of the setting. Fluey fished it out of the fountain, and looked at it.

"My instincts are telling me we should hold onto this," he said, handing the eye to Multi.

"Makes sense," Multi said, grimacing at the eye. Then he quickly stuck it into Narnia's purse. He also found what looked like a plastic orange piece laying on the ground, and he picked it up.

"Looks like a piece I found on that box Skittles and Panther are pawing at," he said. "Better take it along."

The boys walked back into the house. Skittles and Panther were still pawing at the skull shaped box on the table. Fluey walked up to the door Dr. Vince had gone through and tried to open it.

"Still locked," Fluey said. "I was hoping he'd have this thing unlocked by now. Guess he doesn't want us snooping around. Sit tight, fellas. Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a liquid conversion, and effortlessly slid himself under the crack in the door. Once he was on the other side, he converted back to solid, and groaned.

"Darn it!" he shouted. "There's no way to unlock the door from here!"

"Don't worry, Fluey, I'm prepared," Multi said, taking a bobby pin out of his pocket. "You forget how obsessed my sister is with hair care, and how obsessed I am with getting into her diary."

Coiley stifled a laugh while Multi proceeded to pick the lock with his older sister's bobby pin. Within seconds, the lock clicked, and Multi opened the door, allowing himself and Coiley entrance. Behind the door was a hallway, which led to yet another door. The boys looked at it, and found a strange lock on it. It had a cowboy with a lasso, two horses, and an indentation for a third. Coiley managed to move the two of the horses to unlock the door partially, but he needed the third in order to open the door entirely.

"Now I'm convinced the doctor doesn't want us snooping around," he said.

"Well, we might as well look around here," Fluey said with a shrug. He walked over to a table, and found some kind of electronic device. He pushed a button on it, and it turned on like a television. Once the snow on the screen cleared, it showed a video of Narnia, and a large hand coming at her with a syringe. The screen switched back to snow, and the device turned itself off. The minute it did, however, it sprouted eyes and legs, and walked away. Fluey jumped back with a yelp.

"What the heck?!" he shouted. "What _was_ that?!"

"I don't know, but it sure was creepy!" Coiley shouted.

"Check this out, fellas," Multi said. "A stone toucan. Covered in tape, and missing an eye, yet. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted. "Try the eye we found on it."

Multi nodded, and removed the tape from the bird. Then he took the eye the boys had found in the fountain, and placed it in the spot where the toucan's eye should have been. Once it was in, the bird's mouth opened, revealing a green marker.

"Well, it's not much of a find," Multi said, shrugging. "But you never know when something like this will come in handy."

"Hmm," Coiley said, looking at a group of stones underneath the stone bird. "This looks a bit unfinished. I wonder where could the rest of the stones be?"

"Beats me, but I think I found that third horse for the lock," Fluey said.

Coiley and Multi looked over at where Fluey was standing, and saw a rather large toucan, wearing a sombrero, sitting on the branch of a large potted plant. It happened to also be wearing a metal horse around it's neck.

"This shouldn't be any trouble getting this from ol' Toucan Sam here," Fluey said. "Okay, Sam, just take it easy while I . . . ."

Fluey reached for the horse, when the toucan lunged forward and squawked loudly, baring a set of extremely sharp teeth at the dark-haired Impossible.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted, retracting his hand as fast as he could. "That thing nearly bit my hand off!"

"I've never seen a toucan with fangs before," Multi said.

"We'd better find another way to get that horse off it's neck," Multi said.

"Panther or Skittles might be able to," Coiley said. "We'd better figure out how to get that box open."

"Not to mention that other box we found on the couch," Fluey said.

The boys went back into the foyer. Skittles and Panther were still pawing at the skull box. Multi took it, and placed the plastic orange in the space where an eye would have gone, but there were still two more pieces missing. Coiley was pondering the box on the couch.

"How in the world are we going to open this one?" he asked.

"I've got an idea," Fluey said, looking at a picture on the wall. "Hand me the marker we found, Multi."

Multi shrugged, and gave Fluey the marker. The dark-haired Impossible took the cap off, and began scribbling on a picture of what looked like a white alligator. Once he was finished, he capped the marker, and held his hand out.

"Scalpel," he said.

"Scalpel," Multi replied, handing his teammate the scalpel. Carefully, Fluey cut out the alligator from the picture, and handed it to Coiley.

"That should do it for half of the puzzle," Coiley said. "But what about the other half?"

"I don't know," Fluey said. "I don't see any pictures of big cats in here."

"Wait a minute," Multi said, reaching into the hole behind the alligator picture. He pulled out a small, metal Mexican flag. "This is the same shape as the indentation on the mailbox outside. I'll be right back, fellas!"

With that, Multi took the flag, and ran outside to the mailbox. He put the flag into the indentation, which seemed to unlock the mailbox. Inside was an instant camera, with a photo next to it. The photo was of a strange looking ape-like creature. Multi took both it, and the camera, and went back inside.

"Did you find anything?" Coiley asked.

"Just these," Multi said, handing the camera, and the photo to his teammates. "What do you guys make of it?"

"Looks like something out of _Planet of the Apes_ ," Coiley said. "Other than that, I don't think I've ever seen an ape like this before."

"I think Narnia's the owner of the camera, though," Fluey said.

"What makes you think that?" Multi asked.

"There's a small AVA logo on the front of it," Fluey replied, pointing to a spot on the camera.

"Anyway," Multi said, "it gives me an idea how to open this animal puzzle box. I saw a statue of a jaguar on that table where we found that strange device with the video of Narnia on it. Maybe we could take a picture of it, cut it out, and put it into the cat indentation on the box."

"Good thinking, Multi," Coiley said. "Let's go!"

Before the boys had a chance to reach the door, Dr. Vince came out of it.

"Well, congratulations, boys," he said. "You three definitely deserve to be part of the experiment here. You certainly have some very unique DNA. You'll soon be able to do things you only ever dreamed of. Go ahead and look around the house while I prepare your rooms."

Dr. Vince left then, and the Impossibles looked at each other.

"Well, that's an open invitation if I ever heard one," Coiley said.

"You said it," Fluey said, looking at a bird cage hanging from the ceiling. He reached up, and grabbed some green stones that were tied to it. "Come on. We've got work to do."


	3. Weird Science

The boys returned to the hallway, and quickly located the jaguar statue. Multi lifted the camera, and snapped a photo of it, and then used the scalpel to cut it out. While he did that, Fluey took the stones he found, and placed them into the mosaic underneath the stone toucan. Once they were in, a panel opened up, and revealed what looked like a bejeweled pretzel.

"Okay, now _this_ is weird," he said. "Why in the world would someone hide something like this?"

"I don't know," Multi said. "Come on, we've got a puzzle box to open."

Fluey shrugged, and followed his two teammates back into the foyer. Coiley took the jaguar picture, and placed it into the indentation on the box. Once he did, the top of the box slid open, which separated the alligator and jaguar. A strange medallion was inside, shaped like a right angle. Underneath that were scrambled up pictures of a coyote and a snake.

"I was right," Coiley said. "This is definitely a puzzle box."

"Looks pretty easy to solve," Fluey said. "All we gotta do is put the animals back together. Should be a snap."

Fluey tried to pick up two pieces of the jaguar, but they wouldn't move. He did the same with pieces of the other three animals, but the results were the same.

"A snap, you said?" Coiley asked.

"Okay, so maybe not," Fluey replied.

"Wait a minute," Multi said, looking at the angled medallion. "I think I've got it."

Multi placed the one part of the medallion on one piece of the alligator, and the other part on a piece of the snake. He pressed down, and the two pieces switched.

"We've got to use this medallion to switch the pieces around," he said.

"Well, then, let's get started," Coiley said.

Multi nodded, and proceeded to work on the box. Finally, the mosaic was complete, and Multi was able to open the box. Inside it was a plastic pineapple.

"Why bother hiding this?" Fluey asked. "It couldn't be worth anything."

"Maybe not to whoever hid it," Multi said, taking the pineapple. "But it's worth a lot to us!"

Multi walked over to the skull box, and placed the pineapple in a similarly shaped slot on it. Then he took the pretzel, and placed it in another slot on the lid. This unlocked the box, revealing pretzel shaped cookies. Skittles and Panther immediately began to chow down on them. When they were finished with their snack, Skittles jumped into Multi's arms, while Panther rubbed himself against Fluey's legs, until the dark-haired Impossible picked him up.

"I think they're ready," Fluey said. "Come on, guys. We've got a toucan to tangle with."

The Impossibles walked into the hallway and confronted the toucan. Skittles jumped onto the tree branch, and began barking. Startled, the toucan squawked, and flew off, leaving his sombrero behind. He also left a red and white feather, and that metal horse, as well.

"Weird," Fluey said, picking up the feather. "What was he doing with a feather like this?"

"Beats me," Multi said. "But at least we have the other horse."

The boys took the horse into the hallway, and placed it into the indentation on the lock. Coiley slid it across the lock, and the door opened. The Impossibles then found themselves in another hallway, and a glass door. Before they had a chance to open it, a large, hairy arm burst through the glass, and started to pull the wires on a control panel apart.

"Holy horrendous!" Coiley shouted, as he and his friends stepped back. "What in the world is that thing?!"

"Some kind of giant ape," Multi said. "Probably the one I found the photo of."

"We'll never be able to get past it," Coiley said.

"I think I know how to get rid of it," Fluey said. "Go get 'im, Panther!"

Panther jumped out of Fluey's arms with his claws bared. He let out a shriek, and sunk both his teeth and claws into the ape-creature's arm. The ape-creature growled, retracted his arm (once Panther let go of it, that is), and ran off.

"That did it," Coiley said. "Let's go."

"We can't," Multi said. "This is an automatic door, and that ape thing destroyed the mechanism that opened it."

"This shouldn't be too hard to fix," Fluey said, looking at the control panel. "Hand me the tape we found, Multi. I'll take care of this."

Fluey pulled a lever on the control box that turned off the juice, and then used the tape to repair the broken wires. Once he turned the juice back on, the door opened.

"Who says water and electricity don't mix?" he said.

The group walked into the room, and tried to turn on the lights, but nothing happened.

"I guess the circuit that turns on the lights isn't connected to the one that opens the door," Coiley said.

"No, I've discovered the problem," Multi said. "The lamp doesn't have a bulb in it."

"What's this paper here?" Fluey asked, taking a piece of paper off the lamp. "Young male and female volunteers needed for a revolutionary and risk-free experiment. Participants will be rewarded. Put yourself to the test for results that will last a lifetime. Call now."

"This must be what Dr. Vince meant when he thought we were volunteers," Multi said.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "But let's get back to the lamp issue. Where are we going to find another bulb?"

"I think I know," Coiley said. "There's a lamp in the hallway that looks like this one. I'll take the bulb from it, and be right back."

"Wait a sec, I'll go with you," Fluey said.

The two Impossibles went back out to the hallway. While Coiley unscrewed the lightbulb, Fluey looked around at the plants.

"Man, those are some freaky looking caterpillars," he said, looking at four multi-colored glowing caterpillars.

"Look up here," Coiley said, indicating a shelf above the plant. "Looks like a dragon. I think it's a lighter."

"How can you tell?" Fluey asked.

"My dad used to have one just like it," Coiley said. "Back before he gave up smoking."

"Well, let's grab it. It could come in handy."

"Can't. Its busted."

Fluey nodded, and went to investigate the other potted plant, while Coiley went back into the room to fix the lamp. All Fluey found in the other plant was some kind of pod. When he touched it, the plant suddenly exploded. Fluey coughed, stood up immediately, and backed away.

"No way I can investigate further there!" he shouted, waving the thick pollen out of his face. "I'd better come back after it clears!"

And with that, Fluey walked back into the room. Coiley had just finished repairing the lamp, and it finally lit up the room. The boys found a locked desk drawer, a large plant, a cabinet, and a ladder.

"That's some plant," Multi said. "I can barely move this leaf! It's too heavy."

"Maybe one of those weird caterpillars can chew through it," Fluey said.

"We're gonna need the keys to open this drawer," Coiley said.

"No way we can get into the cabinet, either," Fluey said. "Even if we _had_ the key. This hunk of wax is covering the lock."

"Well, we might as well keep moving," Coiley sighed.

The Impossibles figured there was nowhere to go but up, so they climbed the ladder. It led to another room, where a model of a Mayan village sat on a table. There was also a fish statue in the corner. The boys also found Narnia sitting on the floor, but she looked strange.

"You guys came!" she shouted. "I knew your chief wouldn't leave me here to rot!"

"How'd you get here, anyway, Narnia?" Multi asked, picking up a key that was sitting on a pillow next to her. He figured it was one of the key to the drawer.

"I don't know," Narnia said. "The last thing I remember is calling your chief. Then I got injected with something. It made me feel dizzy, and I started seeing these weird mutant things everywhere. Dr. Vince said it's just a side effect. I think they said they were going to inject me with jaguar DNA. Then somebody named Dimon injected me with genes from four different animals at once! That's crazy!"

"You said it," Fluey said. Then he noticed something. "Holy Mesopotamia, what's up with your arm?!"

The other two Impossibles looked at Narnia's arm, and saw what looked like jaguar fur running up and down her arm.

"I don't know," Narnia said. "But I feel like I'm getting sicker by the minute!"

"Don't worry, Narnia," Coiley said. "We'll find a cure, right fellas?"

"Right!" both Multi and Fluey shouted in unison.


	4. Antidote

The Impossibles began searching the room for clues. Fluey walked over to the model of the village and looked at it.

"This is weird," he said, picking up a small can of lighter fluid. "Since when did the ancient Mayans use this stuff?"

"I don't know about the Mayans, but we could sure use this," Coiley said, taking the can from Fluey. "We could use this to fuel that dragon lighter we found."

"But there's still the issue of it's missing wing," Fluey pointed out.

Skittles suddenly barked, and zoomed over to a shelf. On it was a ceramic frog, and a broken scale. The super-pup began pawing at a drawing of a frog on the side of it, as if there were something behind that picture, but none of the boys could figure out how to open it.

"Looks like we'll have to check back here later," Multi said, shrugging.

Before the boys could leave the room, they heard Panther meowing. He was pawing at a fish sculpture.

"Come on, Panther!" Fluey shouted with a laugh. "You don't really think that statue's real, do you?"

Fluey walked over to his cat, and took a look at the statue. He noticed a couple of scales were missing from it.

"Huh," he said. "Who'd steal scales off a statue?"

"I don't know," Coiley said. "Come on, let's get back downstairs. We've got to get one of those crazy caterpillars."

Multi and Fluey nodded, and they followed Coiley back down the stairs. They walked out to the hallway, where Coiley grabbed one of the caterpillars. Multi and Fluey went to the other potted plant, where, thankfully, the pollen from the exploding flower had cleared. Fluey pushed the leaves away, and found a scale pan behind them.

"At least it's a start," he said, shrugging.

The boys went back into the examining room, and went to the plant there. Coiley released the caterpillar, and it immediately began to chew on the heavy leaf. Once it was devoured, the boys discovered a ceramic frog underneath it. It looked exactly like the frog they had found in the room above.

"I think I've figured out how to open that panel Skittles was pawing at," Multi said. "Come on, fellas!"

Coiley grabbed the caterpillar, and followed his teammates back up the ladder, and over to the shelf. Skittles was still pawing at the frog drawing on it. Multi took the scale pan, and attached it to the broken scale. Then he took the ceramic frog and put it on the empty pan. Once the scale evened out, the panel in the wall opened, and revealed what looked like a wing.

"This must be the dragon lighter's wing!" Coiley shouted. "I'll be right back!"

Coiley grabbed the wing, took the lighter fluid, and dashed back to the hallway. He attached the wing to the dragon, filled it with lighter fluid, and pushed on the wings to test it. A flame came out of the dragon's mouth.

"I knew it!" he shouted, taking the dragon. "Just like my dad's dragon lighter."

Coiley picked up the lighter, and then noticed a key laying behind it. He grabbed it, and went back to the examining room.

"Hey, fellas!" he called. "Come back down here!"

Multi and Fluey climbed down the ladder, and met up with the third of their trio.

"What's up, Coiley?" Fluey asked.

"I found the other key to the drawer," Coiley replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Fluey asked. "Open it!"

Coiley stuck the two keys into the drawer, and unlocked it. Inside was a palm tree figure, and what looked like one of the missing scales from the fish statue.

"I don't get why someone would lock these in a drawer," he said.

"I don't either," Multi said.

"It's a mystery, all right," Fluey said. "Now for the cabinet."

Fluey took the dragon lighter, aimed it at the wax on the cabinet lock, and fired, burning it away. Underneath it, he found the other missing fish scale. Once he removed it, he realized something.

"I forgot," he said. "We can't check out the cabinet yet. We still don't have the key."

"You think maybe one of the keys to the drawer will work on it?" Coiley asked.

"Not a chance," Fluey said. "There's sort of a weird shape here. I think the key to this cabinet is something that'll fit the shape of this indentation."

"Well, let's put the scales back onto the statue and see what happens," Multi said.

The Impossibles went back up to the room above. While Fluey went to the statue, Multi and Coiley walked over to Narnia.

"How are you holding up?" Multi asked.

"Okay, I guess," Narnia said, looking at her arm, which was still looking very jaguar-ish.

"Don't worry, Narnia," Coiley said. "We'll figure out something."

Fluey put the scales back onto the statue, and a stream of water flew from the fish's mouth, like a fountain, showering the model village. Fluey ran to the model to see if the water did any damage. As he was inspecting the village, he noticed a section on one of the totems on the model looked a little loose. He pushed on it, and a door opened up, revealing what looked like a cup with a snake on it. It's shape matched the indentation on the cabinet door.

"Yeah, man!" he shouted. "I found the key we need! Let's hit it, fellas!"

And with that, the boys raced down the ladder in order to get into the cabinet. However, they found Dr. Vince standing in front of it.

"Hey, man, what goes on around here, anyway?!" Fluey shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Vince asked.

"Don't play dumb, doc!" Fluey shouted. "Narnia told us what you guys did to her."

"Yeah, what _is_ this weird experiment anyway?" Coiley asked.

"I see," Dr. Vince said. "I figured you boys would find out sooner or later. Well, what can I say? My colleague hasn't been himself lately, and he made a little mistake."

"I don't think I even want to know," Multi said. "Listen, Narnia's our friend . . . ."

"More or less," Fluey muttered. Coiley gave him a nudge in the ribs.

". . . . and we've got to help her," Multi continued.

"The only way to help your friend now is to make an antidote," Dr. Vince said.

"Antidote?" Coiley asked. "How do we do that?"

"Don't look at me," Fluey said. "I flunked chemistry twice!"

"You'll need to collect DNA samples from the same four animal genes your friend was injected with," Dr. Vince explained. "According to my colleague, those were jaguar, coyote, crocodile, and snake."

"It just _had_ to be snake, didn't it?" Multi groaned. He had a fear of snakes.

"I've run out of samples so you'll have to get your own," Dr. Vince said. Then he handed the boys a piece of paper. "Here, I've made a note of what you need. You can use this as a checklist."

"Where are we supposed to get DNA samples?" Fluey said.

"Oh, claws, teeth, fur, skin . . . . even eggshells will do," Dr. Vince said. "I have to get back to an experiment. See you boys later."

And with that, Dr. Vince left the room. The Impossibles looked at themselves, and grimaced. This was not going to be an easy assignment.


	5. Into the Jungle

Once Dr. Vince had left, Fluey took the key he had found, and placed it into the indentation of the cabinet, unlocking the door. There wasn't much inside of it, except a bottle of acid.

"We'd better search around some more," Multi said. "We've got DNA samples to find."

The boys went back up the ladder, and over to a door in the room above that led to a backyard of some kind. Unfortunately, the door was locked with a chain latch, which was severely rusted.

"No way we're going to open that," Multi said.

"I could get through, but I don't think I'd be able to open it from the other side for you guys," Fluey said. "The chain is way too rusted."

"The acid we found might be able to eat through this chain," Coiley said. "Let's try it."

Coiley took the bottle, and poured the contents onto the chain. Sure enough, the acid ate right through it, and the boys were able to open the door. Immediately, Skittles and Panther darted onto the patio, and began digging at a tile on it. The tile had two indentations shaped like fish on it.

"Must be something under there," Multi said. "But I don't have any idea how to remove it."

"Yeah, it's sealed up pretty well," Coiley said.

"Looks like the fish motif is missing," Fluey said. "Maybe if we find them, the tile will open."

"Not a bad idea," Multi said. "After all, stranger things have happened."

"Mostly to us," Fluey replied.

And with that, the boys began to investigate the patio further. Fluey walked over to the far wall, and found a picture lock that featured tiles of palm trees, a cartoonish looking mother jaguar, and cutesy-looking jaguar cubs. There was a palm tree and a cub missing. Fluey took the palm tree figure the boys had found earlier out of Narnia's bag, and put it in place.

"Now all that's left to find is the cub figure," he said. Then he looked out past the patio, and noticed that the backyard of the clinic was practically nothing but jungle. "And that could be anywhere!"

Fluey sighed, and went back to where Skittles and Panther were digging. Multi and Coiley were examining a totem of some kind. It was wearing a coconut shell as an earring, and carrying a plain stick.

"Doesn't look much like a warrior if you ask me," Coiley said. "Unless it uses that stick to poke somebody's eye out."

"My sister would say that one earring is a fashion disaster," Multi said. "I've seen drawings of these warrior types, and they usually have two."

"Well, I guess it's onto the jungle," Fluey said, shrugging. "We can't go any further down that way. The door's locked, and there's a piece of the lock missing."

"I hate puzzle locks," Coiley sighed.

The boys walked down the steps of the patio, and into the jungle to continue searching. They found a path, that led to a giant stone head, which seemed to have a life of it's own. It looked like it was breathing.

"Holy horrific!" Coiley shouted, jumping back a little.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Coiley!" Multi shouted.

"Hey, fellas, check this out," Fluey said. "Get a load of Jaws over here."

Coiley and Multi looked to what Fluey was indicating, and discovered an extremely large Venus fly trap, only with extremely sharp teeth. It had something in it's mouth, but none of the boys could get it out, not without losing a hand, that is.

"We'll have to figure out a way to distract it," Multi said.

"Hopefully not with one of our appendages," Fluey said.

Coiley grabbed a stick from the ground, and tried to use it to get whatever was in the plant's mouth, but the plant snapped it's teeth down on it, biting the stick in two.

"No way that's going to work," he said. "We'd better try something else."

As the boys were thinking about it, they heard some rustling in the bushes on the other side of the stone head. They slowly went to check it out, just in case it was that giant ape thing, or something equally creepy.

"There's something in that log," Multi said. "I can see it's eyes glowing."

"I'll get a closer look," Fluey said. He went into a liquid conversion and slithered over to the log. Then he reverted back to solid, laughed, and turned to the others.

"Hey, fellas, it's okay!" he called out. "It's just a baby jaguar."

"That's a relief," Multi said, as he and Coiley came over.

"Cute little fella," Coiley said. "But he looks kind of young to be away from his mother."

"Yeah, he does," Fluey said. Then he knelt down, and extended his hand toward the cub. "Come on out, little guy, we're not gonna hurt you."

The jaguar cub let out what sounded like a whine, and inched closer into the log. He wasn't coming out for anything.

"No chance, man," Fluey said, standing up. "We're gonna have to find a way to lure him out."

"In the meantime," Multi said, "let's look around some more."

The boys saw a sign on the path with a picture of coyote on it. They followed that path, and found a large cage, with a pitiful looking coyote inside of it, with a chain around it's neck.

"Poor fella," Multi said, walking over.

"Think maybe you can unlock it, Multi?" Coiley asked.

"I could probably unlock the chain around his neck," Multi said, "but I can't do anything about the door to the cage. It looks like only a special kind of key unlocks it."

"Hey, fellas, you won't believe this!" Fluey shouted. Coiley and Multi looked over to where he was standing, and saw some kind of board surrounded by large, red ants.

"I wonder what that is?" Coiley asked.

"I'd love to find out for you, Coiley, but there's no way I'm messing around with ants that big!" Fluey shouted.

"I'm with Fluey," Multi said. "Come on, let's head back and see what else we can find."

"Wait a second, fellas," Coiley said. "There's a bag hanging from the tree. Give me a minute."

Coiley sprang upward, grabbed the bag, and emptied it out once he got down to the ground. He and the other two Impossibles immediately began digging through the contents.

"Ah ha!" Fluey shouted, picking up a cutesy-looking jaguar cub figure. "I'll bet this is the missing piece to the lock on the patio. Come on!"

The boys started running back to the patio, when they passed that strange stone head. The mouth was fully open, and there was Narnia standing at the mouth, which looked like it was an entrance to the cave. Not only that, but her arm was taking on the appearance of alligator skin.

"Narnia, what's going on?" Fluey asked.

"There's a whole lab down here in the cave," Narnia said. "Dr. Vince is fixing up the antidote right now. All you guys need to do is to get the DNA samples. Hurry!"

Before anybody could say anything, the strange ape-creature came swinging in. He jumped onto the stone head, which somehow closed, and locked the entrance of the cave, trapping Narnia inside of it. The Impossibles ran over to inspect it, but there was no way the three of them could figure out how to get inside. Multi duplicated upwards to get a better look at the head's eye.

"See anything?" Fluey asked.

"Looks like a couple of pieces missing," Multi said, pressing on a stone with a symbol on it. "Chances are if we find the missing pieces, and push these symbols in the correct order, we'll get in."

"Unfortunately, we don't know the code," Coiley said.

"Well, we can't do anything until we find the missing pieces, anyway," Multi said, retracting his duplicates.

"One puzzle at a time, fellas," Fluey said. "Let's figure out the jaguar lock first."

Multi and Coiley agreed, and the trio went back to the patio. Fluey put the jaguar cub in place, and suddenly, one tile was outlined, and the mother and all of the cubs looked like they were blinking.

"I think I've been out in the heat too long!" Fluey shouted.

"No, it's just another puzzle lock," Multi said. "I have an uncle who's hobby is puzzles. It drives us all nuts."

"So you got any ideas how to solve this?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, I think we have to get the mother to collect the cubs," Multi said. "But she can only move in a straight line, and she can only get one cub at a time. And the highlighted tiles are ones she can collect."

"Well, let's get started," Coiley said.

It took quite a bit of figuring, but the boys finally managed to solve the puzzle, after several movements of trial and error. Once the puzzle was solved, the bars on the door were raised, and our heroes immediately ran into the next room in order to continue their investigation.


	6. A Cat-Tastrophe

Inside the room, the boys found a fountain of some kind, and the skeleton of a goat. Hanging from a branch by the fountain was a mosaic fish.

"I think we found the fish we were looking for," Coiley said. "Or at least one of them."

Coiley reached his arm forward and grabbed the fish, but he found he couldn't pull it loose. The rope was too strong, and the knot was too tight to undo.

"It's no use," Coiley sighed. "It's too tight."

"Now what do we do?" Fluey asked.

"Why don't we use the lighter to burn the rope?" Multi asked.

"Good idea," Coiley said. He took the lighter from Narnia's bag, activated it, and burned through the rope. The fish fell to the ground, on the edge of the fountain.

"At least it didn't fall into the water," Fluey said. He made a grab for the fish, but before he could, a giant frog with four eyes jumped onto a lily pad in the fountain, and snapped his tongue out at the dark-haired Impossible, hitting him right in the hand.

"Ouch!" Fluey shouted, pulling his hand back as quickly as he could. "That frog's got a tongue like a whip!"

Coiley tried reaching his hand forward, but the frog snapped his tongue out again.

"There's no way we're getting that fish while that frog's there," he said.

"Not unless you want to lose a hand," Multi said. "And he'd be able to see us coming from every angle, too, what with those four eyes he has."

"Wait a minute," Coiley said. "I think I have an idea. I saw some berries on that table over there. Maybe if we feed the frog, he'll go away."

"It's worth a shot," Fluey said, massaging his hand.

Coiley went back to the other room, and grabbed the berries from the table he found. He saw another table, which had some kind of feathered headdress, as well as a horn of some kind on it.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he said, grabbing the horn. Then he went back into the other room.

"Got the berries, fellas," he said.

"Let me have them," Multi said. Coiley handed the redheaded Impossible the berries, and Multi placed them next to the fish. The frog immediately snapped them up, and then hopped away, which allowed Fluey to grab the fish.

"This place is like something out of a bad horror movie," he said, unwinding the rope. He put both it, and the fish into Narnia's bag.

"You mean the kind you like on the late, late show?" Coiley asked.

"Very funny," Fluey said, glaring at his teammate. "What's that you're holding?"

"Looks like a horn," Coiley said, shrugging.

"It probably fits this skull," Multi said, taking the horn from Coiley. "It's missing a horn."

Multi placed the horn onto the goat's skull. The minute he did, the skull's mouth opened, and hiding inside of it, was a rubber ball. Fluey picked it up, and bounced it a couple of times.

"I know what we can use this for," he said. "Panther _loves_ playing with rubber balls almost as much as Skittles does."

Fluey took the ball, and ran out toward the backyard. Coiley and Multi followed, wondering what in the world he was thinking. They saw him over by the log, and bounced the ball.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," he said. "Come on out and play!"

Fluey rolled the ball toward the baby jaguar. The cub came out, and began pawing back and forth at it. When Fluey tried to pick him up, the cub hissed, and swiped at him.

"Not very nice, is he?" Multi asked.

"Nah, he's probably just hungry," Fluey said. "Panther hates being picked up when he's hungry."

"We'd better find some milk," Coiley said.

"Yeah, hang on a sec," Fluey said. He reached into the log the cub was hiding in, and pulled out another mosaic fish. "Now let's see what Skittles and Panther are so curious about in that floor."

The Impossibles went back to the patio. Before they could do anything, a small cat with dragonfly wings flew in. It hissed at the boys, and swiped it's paw at them.

"Now I've seen everything!" Fluey shouted. "Beat it, cat, we're busy."

" _Rrrrrroooowwww!_ " the cat growled, and lunged at Fluey. Fluey ducked, and the flying cat went right for Narnia's bag. The cat unearthed the dragon lighter, hissed at the boys, and flew off with it.

"Hey, you thief, come back here!" Coiley shouted.

"Rally ho!" the trio shouted, and followed the flying cat into the other room. They found it perched on top of the fountain, holding the dragon lighter in it's claws. Coiley reached out to grab it, but the cat hissed, and swiped, nearly taking Coiley's fingers off.

"Holy catfish!" he shouted. "That's one nasty little cat! How do we get the lighter back from it?"

"Forget it, Coiley," Fluey said. "At least for now. We've got other things to do. We'll get back to this cat-tastrophe later."

Both Coiley and Multi groaned at the bad pun, and the trio went back to the patio. Fluey put the two fish in the tile, which allowed it to move. Underneath it were two cupcakes. Skittles and Panther began munching on them, until Fluey grabbed one of them.

"Hold it, you guys," he said.

"Meeeoooowwww!" Panther whined, in protest.

"Sorry, Panth, but we need one of these cupcakes," Fluey said, scratching his cat behind the ears.

"What for, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"Those fire ants back at the coyote cage," Fluey said. "I figure this'll distract them so we can figure out what that board thing is."

"Hey, good idea!" Coiley shouted.

The boys then walked down the path to the coyote cage. Fluey placed the cupcake next to the board, and just as he predicted, the ants went directly for the cupcake. Once all the ants were investigating the cupcake, Fluey picked up a metal ball that was laying on the board, and put it in Narnia's bag. Then he looked at the board, oddly.

"I have absolutely no idea what this is," he said.

"Looks like it's missing a piece anyway," Multi sighed.

While the Impossibles tried to figure out the board, Skittles was pawing at the coyote and whining. She managed to squeeze through the bars, and began nuzzling up to the large canine.

"No matter what the species, canines stick together," Multi said. Skittles then suddenly sniffed around, and went into her pointer routine.

 _POING!_

Multi looked to see where his dog was pointing, and saw a bottle of milk in the cage with the coyote.

"Good girl, Skittles!" he shouted. "Push it here! We can use this to feed the jaguar cub."

Skittles pushed the bottle close enough for Multi to reach inside the cage to grab it. Then she went into her pointer routine again, and Multi unearthed the head of a stone tomahawk from the grass.

"Wonder what we could use this for?" he asked.

"How about that totem on the patio?" Coiley suggested.

"Good thinking," Fluey said. "Come on, Panther, let's split!"

But Panther was too busy pawing around the purse the boys had found earlier. He seemed interested in the junk the boys had dumped out of it. Fluey went over to see exactly what his cat was doing.

"What's up, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"Panther seems pretty interested in this parrot safety pin," Fluey said, picking up the pin in question. "I think he's trying to tell us to take it with us."

"He might," Multi said. "He's a pretty smart cat, after all."

Coiley and Fluey agreed, and then the boys went back toward the patio. Before they got there, Skittles raced toward a thorn bush, and began digging around it. Multi went over to investigate, but couldn't break through the thorns.

"We need the lighter," he sighed.

"We don't _have_ the lighter," Coiley said. "That dragon cat took it, remember?"

"I know, and we still don't know how to get it back from that thing," Multi said.

"One problem at a time, fellas," Fluey said.

The boys walked back onto the patio to figure out where to go from there. Panther began meowing, and raced toward a bunch of pillows laying on the floor. Then he started kneading one of them, and looked at Fluey expectantly. Fluey walked over to his cat, and inspected the pillow.

"Hmm," he said. "Looks like there's a zipper missing. Maybe the pin Panther found will work here."

Fluey stuck the pin into the zipper, and pulled it open. Inside of it was a needle and a thread.

"Wonder what we could use this for?" he said.

"I don't know, but I think I know what we could use the tomahawk head for," Multi said, walking over to the totem pole. "Hand me that rope you took off that fish mosaic, Fluey."

Fluey shrugged, and handed his companion both the tomahawk head, and the rope. Quickly, Multi tied the tomahawk head onto the totem's empty stick. Then he pulled it off the totem.

"Great," Fluey said, sarcastically. "Now what are we supposed to do with it?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Multi said.

"Hey, fellas!" Coiley called from outside. "I just got an idea!"

Fluey and Multi ran outside, and followed Coiley down the path to the coyote cage.

"I think I've figured out how to distract that Venus fly trap to see what's in it's mouth," he said.

"Lay it on us, man," Fluey said.

"Look up in the tree," Coiley said, springing upward. "There's a cocoon here. Maybe a butterfly will distract that thing."

"Great idea, Coiley," Multi said. "And we still have that weird caterpillar we found at the house!"

"But the cocoon's already been opened," Fluey said.

"We could sew it up with the needle and thread you found," Multi said, taking both the caterpillar, and the needle and thread, and handed them to Coiley.

"I'm still not sure," Fluey said. "Do you guys know how long it takes for a caterpillar to turn into a butterfly?"

"In this place, Fluey, probably only a matter of minutes," Coiley said. He placed the caterpillar into the cocoon, and began sewing it up. The minute it was closed, a timer of some kind came out from the behind the cocoon, and started a ten second countdown. When the ten seconds were up, a butterfly burst out of the cocoon. Coiley grabbed it, carefully, and put it into Narnia's bag.

"I don't believe it," Fluey said. "I know I saw it, but I _don't_ believe it!"

"Come on, fellas," Multi said. "We've still got a lot of work to do."


	7. Mix and Match

The Impossibles went back to the Venus fly trap. Before they did anything, Multi retrieved Skittles from the thorns, and held her.

"I know you want to see what's there, girl," he said, "but we need you here, first."

Coiley took the butterfly out of Narnia's bag, and let it go. The butterfly fluttered above the fly trap, and it opened it's mouth, trying to entice the flying insect in.

"Now, Skittles!" Multi shouted.

Skittles barked, and zoomed into the plant's mouth, retrieving the items inside of it, just as the butterfly flew off, and the fly trap closed it's mouth.

"Good work, Skittles!" Multi shouted, taking the items from his dog's mouth.

"Looks like an eye dropper or something," Fluey said.

"And a blue elephant," Coiley said.

"Well, who knows what we can use them for, but we'd better hang onto them," Multi said, shrugging, as he put Skittles down. The minute he did, she went zooming back to the thorns.

"Must be something pretty interesting under there," Fluey said.

Before Coiley or Multi could answer, they heard a grunt from the stone head. It was that ape-creature, and he hurled a boomerang at our heroes.

"Duck!" Coiley shouted.

The boys ducked, and the boomerang wound up hitting a tree, and knocked a coconut off of it. Then he went on his way.

"Good thing we have good reflexes," Coiley said.

"I've just got an idea what we could use the tomahawk for," Multi said. He carried the tomahawk over to the coconut, and gave it a good whack, splitting the fruit into two pieces.

"Okay, now what?" Fluey asked.

"Easy," Multi said, picking up one half of the coconut. "We use one half for the totem's earring, and the other half for the jaguar cub."

"Sounds like a plan," Coiley said.

Fluey took the bottle of milk, opened it, and poured it into the other coconut half. Immediately, the jaguar cub began lapping it up, and then rubbed up against Fluey's legs, purring, allowing the dark-haired Impossible to pick him up.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it," Coiley said.

"Eh, it's no big deal, really," Fluey said, shrugging as he pet the cub. "Lots of people get cranky when they're hungry."

Multi and Coiley couldn't argue that, and the trio went back to the patio. Multi put the coconut half onto the totem, and the statue's mouth opened, revealing a piece of paper, with a bunch of symbols drawn on it.

"These were the symbols that were on the stone head's eye out there," Multi said, taking the paper. "This must be the code we're looking for."

"A lot of good it does us without the missing pieces to that thing," Fluey said.

"Well, let's keep moving," Coiley said.

The boys walked into the other room, where that dragonfly cat was still holding the dragon lighter. Fluey suddenly snapped his fingers, and grabbed the milk bottle.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he called. The flying cat flew over to the bottle, grabbed it, and dropped the lighter into the fountain.

 _KERSPLASH!_

"Oh great," Fluey groaned, as the flying cat flew away with the bottle.

"There goes the lighter," Coiley sighed, as he fished the lighter out of the fountain. "It won't work while it's wet."

"And we don't have time to wait for it to dry out," Multi said.

"Come on," Fluey said, indicating a door at the far end of the wall. "Maybe there's something inside here that'll help us."

The trio opened the door, only to find what looked like a blue jaguar, looking very perturbed. A man was also in the room, trying to keep the big cat at bay with a shovel.

"Holy horrendous!" Coiley shouted.

"You boys are just in time!" the man shouted. "Could you maybe find a way to distract that jaguar?"

"I think I have just the thing," Fluey said. He put the cub down in front of him, and pushed it toward the jaguar.

"There ya go, little fella," he said. "Go to your mommy."

The cub walked over in front of the jaguar, and immediately, the larger cat stopped trying to get at the man with the shovel. She picked up her cub by the nape of the neck, and walked into another room, and bars immediately lowered once she was inside. The man put the shovel down, and heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said. "I wish I'd never come here to join this stupid experiment! The ad promised quick and easy money, but when I got here, they told me my DNA was no good, and they threw me to the jaguar. A simple no would have been enough!"

"Yeah, that sounds kind of drastic being thrown to that big cat," Multi said.

"I'm not gonna stick around," the man said. "But if you three are feeling brave, you can try to save the rest of the people and the animals. Here's the key to one of the cells. Good luck!"

The man handed Multi what looked like a small piece of metal that was in the shape of a coyote's head, and then he took off.

"This looks like the key we need to free the coyote," the redheaded Impossible said.

"That's not the only thing we need around here," Coiley said, picking up a hair dryer. "This should dry out the lighter so it can get working again."

"And this jaguar claw is the perfect DNA sample we need," Fluey said, picking up a claw, and sticking it into Narnia's purse. Then he took a pencil, and made a checkmark on the list Dr. Vince had given them. "One down, three to go."

"Wait a second, fellas," Coiley said. "Look at this here on the wall. What do you make of it?"

The boys looked at some kind of circle on the wall with indentations on them. Multi took out the elephant figure they had found in the Venus fly trap's mouth, and placed it into one of them.

"Looks like we'll have to find the other two," Fluey said.

Multi and Coiley nodded, and they left the room, in order to find a plug so they could plug in the hair dryer. They found one on a table on the patio. Also sitting on the table was a headdress of some kind, with feathers missing. And the feathers matched the one the boys had found earlier.

"This just keeps getting weirder," Fluey said. "Why are pieces all over the place around here?"

"It's just one big puzzle we have to solve, I guess," Multi said, walking over to the other table, while Coiley dried out the lighter. "Here's another feather."

"Looks like we need another one to complete this headdress," Coiley said.

"Well, let's get take care of those thorns outside, anyway," Fluey said, "so we can get Skittles and Panther, and get going."

Multi and Coiley agreed, and the boys walked into the yard. As they walked on, Coiley noticed something hanging from a tree branch.

"Hang on a sec, fellas!" he shouted. "Rally ho!"

Coiley sprang upward, grabbed the item, and came back down. It was a red turtle, much like the blue elephant the boys had found earlier.

"We'll go back to it later," Multi said. "When we find the other piece."

"Right," Fluey said, taking the turtle, and putting it into Narnia's bag. "Let's get to the thorns, and the coyote first."

The boys went over to the thorns, and Coiley activated the lighter, burning them away. Underneath them was what looked like a spatula.

"I think I know what we can use this for," Fluey said. He grabbed the spatula, and ran to the patio. Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and Panther followed him. They found him in the other room, investigating the fountain.

"See?" he said. "There's a brick here in the fountain marked with an X. And it's kind of loose."

Fluey took the spatula, and began to maneuver it behind the brick, until he was able to remove it completely. Behind it was a hexagon shape.

"Voila!" he shouted. "I give you the missing piece to that board we found by the coyote's cage."

"Well, let's go, then," Multi said.

With that, the boys went back toward the coyote's cage. Multi took the key and stuck it into the indentation on the door, causing it to unlock and open.

"Hey, it looks like there's a feather stuck in his fur," Coiley said.

"I'll get it," Multi said, pulling a comb out of his pocket. " _And_ I'll get some of his fur so we can use it for that antidote Dr. Vince was talking about."

Multi began combing the coyote's hair, managing to get the feather out of it. The bits of hair left in the comb would be perfect for the DNA sample the boys needed. Multi put his comb into Narnia's bag, pulled out the other two feathers the boys had found, and handed all three of them to Coiley.

"You go back, and see about that weird headdress we found," Multi said, as he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket. "I'll see to this lock here."

"Yeah, and I'll figure out this puzzle board," Fluey said.

"Got it," Coiley said. He took the feathers, and headed back for the patio.

Fluey, meanwhile, and put the hexagon onto the board, and studied it for a moment. All of the hexagons on the board had blue, red, or green masks on them. He stared at them for awhile, and then snapped his fingers.

"I get it," he said. "These mask things have to be connected by color, and there can't be any loose ends.

Fluey began to maneuver the pieces until he got the puzzle solved. Once it was solved, the board opened, and revealed a piece of rock with a strange symbol on it.

"Ah ha!" he shouted.

"What is it, Fluey?" Multi asked, still fiddling with the lock.

"One of the missing pieces to that giant head," Fluey said, walking over to the cage. Suddenly, Fluey's wrist communicator began beeping.

"Fluid Man here," he said.

"It's me," Coiley said. "I found what looks like a green chameleon thing underneath that headdress when I put the feathers back. I think this goes with that elephant, turtle, and the wall back here. You guys want to head back here? I'm kind of afraid to check this out by myself."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Fluey said. "You hear that, Multi?"

"Yeah, I hear it," Multi said, standing up. Then he sighed. "I can't seem to open this lock with the bobby pin. It must be pick-proof. We're gonna have to find the key to it."

Fluey and Multi went back to the patio. Coiley was waiting for them. The trio went to the jaguar room, and stuck the elephant, turtle, and chameleon figures they had found into the indentations in the wall. Once the figures were in place, a panel opened in the wall. Behind it was a picture of what looked like a crossbreed between a vulture and a deer. Next to the picture were a set of tiles. Coiley pushed one of the tiles, and it flipped over to reveal a picture of a ram. He flipped another one over, and found a picture of a bat. Then they flipped back over again.

"I get it," he said. "The ol' Memory game. We have to match the animals used to create this . . . . whatever it is."

"Let's get started, then," Multi said.

The boys fiddled with the tiles until they found the correct animals, but it wasn't that easy. They also had to match the tiles for several crossbreeds, including an elephant mixed with a bat, a giraffe mixed with a humming bird, a ram mixed with a hyena, and a porcupine mixed with a turtle. Once everything was matched, the panel opened, and revealed a key.

"I hope this is the key to that lock in the coyote's cage," Multi said.

"Yeah, he couldn't unlock that thing with the usual bobby pin method," Fluey said.

"Back to the coyote, then," Coiley said, and our heroes went back off into the jungle.


	8. Never Smile at a Crocodile

Once the boys reached the coyote's cage, Multi took the key, and unlocked the chain. The coyote immediately took off once he was free, and the boys couldn't really blame him.

"Hey, fellas," Multi said, picking up what looked like a stone with one of the symbols missing from the stone head. "Looks like the coyote was sitting on one of the missing puzzle pieces."

"Good," Fluey said. "I found the other one, so let's get down to that lab!"

The boys went directly to the stone head in the yard. Multi took the two pieces, as well as the code paper, and duplicated himself upward. He put the pieces in place, and then pressed the buttons, as indicated on the paper. The mouth of the stone head opened, and the boys ran inside, and down a hallway. At the end of it, they found Narnia standing in front of some kind of pool.

"Hi, guys," she said. "Did you find the four DNA samples yet?"

"Only about half," Coiley said. "We still need a snake and a crocodile sample, but . . . . ."

"Narnia, look out!" Fluey shouted, suddenly. A large crocodile had entered through the pool, and looked like it was going to take a bite out of the young woman.

"Rally ho ho!" Fluey shouted. He converted into liquid, and gave the reptile a punch in the nose, which seemed to subdue it, for the time being.

"Sorry to do that to ya, fella, but I didn't see any alternative," Fluey said, converting back to solid.

"Hey, where'd Narnia go?" Multi asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Coiley said. "She was here a second ago."

"She probably took off when that overgrown suitcase came at her," Fluey said. "Anyway, this thing's got a collar on it, attached to a chain, just like the coyote.

"I think we ought to unlock it," Coiley said, "and let it go, like we did the coyote."

"Not while it's awake," Multi said.

"Don't look at me," Fluey said. "I'm not trying to punch it out again! Not with those teeth!"

"Well, let's look around," Coiley said. "Maybe we'll find something useful that'll help us not only get it to sleep, but also figure out how to get a DNA sample."

Multi and Fluey agreed, and the trio began to look around. Skittles began sniffing about, and then went into her pointer routine. Multi went to investigate, and found what looked like a skull with a mustache, with a curler on it. It was also wearing an eyepatch, and had a blob of sticky resin stuck on it.

"I don't know what good this'll do," Multi said, taking the curler. "But we'd better take it anyway."

"Yeah," Coiley said. "What about the resin there?"

"Leave it for now," Fluey said. "I don't want to scrape it off, and gunk up Narnia's purse with it. She'll kill us."

Coiley and Multi had to agree on that one, and they went down another hallway. There, they found three doors, and a stone crocodile that was missing a tooth. They decided to ignore the statue for the time being. Fluey went to the first door, but the handle was broken off.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" he sighed.

One wall had a bottle of what looked like oil inside it. Coiley took the eyedropper, stuck it into the bottle, and squeezed.

"You never know when a little oil's going to come in handy," he said.

"I think there's something here underneath all this moss," Multi said. "But I can't seem to read it."

"We'll have to clean it," Fluey said. "And that's not gonna be easy."

"We'll come back to it later," Coiley said, opening the middle door.

The boys went inside, and found a huge glass container, but they couldn't see what was inside it. There was a computer console of some kind that none of them could make heads or tails out of. On the window sill, they found a metal cup, a door handle, a hot water bottle, and a glass ring that had metal balls inside of it.

"I have no idea what the heck this thing is," Fluey said, "but that metal ball we found probably goes with it."

"We may need more," Coiley said, looking at the weird ring. "It looks like it's missing more than one."

"Well, we might as well fix the other door," Multi said.

The boys went back out into the hallway, in order to reattach the handle to the door, but it kept falling off.

"We need to glue this back on," Coiley said.

"Here, Skittles," Multi said, handing the spatula to his puppy. "Go get that resin we found off the pirate skull, and bring it back here."

Skittles saluted, took the spatula, and raced off. About one second later, she returned with the resin. Multi used the spatula to cover the spot on the door where the handle should go, and pressed the handle into place.

"That ought to do it," he said, opening the door. "Let's go, fellas!"

When the boys opened the door, they found some kind of laboratory, but they weren't quite sure what to make of it. There were tubes with water in them, and floating on top of them was an oven mitt.

"I think we can use that oven mitt to wipe off that glass bubble thing we found in the other room," Coiley said. "The question is how do we get it?"

"Leave that to me," Fluey said. "Rally ho ho!"

Fluey converted into liquid, and flowed into an opening. Going through the tubes, he managed to push the oven mitt through, and come out again with it.

"Ta-da!" he sang. "Let's get back to that lab, gang."

The Impossibles ran back into the other room. Fluey took the oven mitt, and wiped the mist off the glass. The minute he did, something from inside shot out of it, breaking it. It was an extremely large snake tail, with some kind of chain around the end of it. Multi yelped, and jumped back.

"What the heck _is_ that?!" he shouted, nervously.

"I don't know," Coiley said, taking the chain, carefully. "Some kind of a snake?"

"I don't even think I _want_ to know!" Fluey shouted. "Let's get outta here before we find out!"

"I'm with you, Fluey!" Multi shouted, and he and the other two Impossibles fled the room.

Once in the hallway, the boys decided to try out the third door, only to find it locked. Before they could figure out how to get in there, a small window opened, and Narnia appeared.

"Hi, guys," she said. "Dr. Vince is in here, and he's almost ready. Did you get the ingredients for the antidote?"

"All but two," Coiley said. "We're still working on getting a sample for snake and crocodile."

"And it's not gonna be easy," Multi said.

"Well, Dr. Vince has the key for the crocodile's collar," Narnia said. "Hang on a sec."

Suddenly, a drawer in the front of the door opened, revealing an alligator shaped key.

"When you guys have the DNA samples, just put them in the drawer there," Narnia said. "They'll show up on my side of the door when you close it."

"Will do," Coiley said. "Come on, fellas. We've still got work to do."

The boys went back to the crocodile, and began thinking this over. None of them wanted to try to unlock the collar while that thing was awake.

"If I had a pocket watch, I could probably hypnotize it," Multi said. "My uncle taught me how to do it."

"We've got a watch chain," Fluey said. "How about that?"

"No, I need the actual watch," Multi said. "I don't think I'll be able to hypnotize him with just the chain."

"Hold it a sec . . . ." Fluey said, thoughtfully. He converted into his fluid form, and flowed over to what looked like a pile of straw. Inside it was what looked like a crocodile tooth, made of stone.

"Hey, fellas!" he called, picking up the tooth. "I found the missing piece of the statue. And I think our big scaly friend here is a she, not a he!"

"What makes you say that?" Multi asked.

"These," Fluey said, picking something up from the nest. He held up an egg. The crocodile suddenly hissed, and tried to lunge for Fluey, but the chained collar held her back. Quickly, the dark-haired Impossible put the egg back in the nest, converted, and streamed over to his friends, as fast as he could. He didn't want to take any chances, after all!

"Take it easy, Mom!" he shouted. "I put it back! Sheesh! Mothers sure are aggressive in the animal kingdom!"

"You said it," Coiley said. "Come on, let's put this tooth back into the statue we found. I don't know if doing that will help us any, but you never know."

"With our experience in these cases that involve puzzles, it wouldn't surprise me," Multi said.

The boys went back to the alligator statue they found, and put the stone tooth in it's space. Once it was in place, the mouth opened, and revealed a watch.

"Just what we need," Multi said, picking it up, and attaching it to the chain. "Let's go fellas. Time to take care of the croc."

The Impossibles went back to the pool to where the crocodile was. Once she saw the boys, she hissed at them. Multi gulped, and started swinging the watch back and forth. Within seconds, the crocodile closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Okay, she's asleep," Coiley said. "Hand me the key, Fluey."

Fluey took the key to the croc's collar, and handed it to Coiley. The blond Impossible stretched his arm out, and unlocked the collar.

"Now all I have to do is snap my fingers and wake her up," Multi said.

"Wait a minute," Fluey said. He converted into liquid and streamed over to the end of the pool, where a gate was. "We'd better open the gate first. Mom might swim over to it, and we won't have a chance to open it before we're croc chow!"

"You're right," Coiley said. "They may not look like it, but crocodiles are pretty fast swimmers."

Fluey grabbed the lever to the gate and pulled, but it was stuck.

"Darn it!" he shouted. "This thing's too rusted!"

"I have the solution to that," Multi said. "That eyedropper thing we found. Remember we put some of that oil we found in it?"

"Right, I almost forgot!" Fluey shouted. He opened Narnia's purse, and dug out the eyedropper. Then he squeezed some of the oil onto the lever, which loosened it up perfectly. Once he pulled the lever, the gate raised. Fluey saw a funnel sitting in the pool, and grabbed it.

"Like everything else laying around here," he said, shrugging, "it may come in handy."

"Right," Multi said. "Better get back over here before I wake up the crocodile, Fluey. I don't think you'd want to be too close to her then."

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted, converted to his fluid form, and streaming back over to his teammates.

Immediately, Multi snapped his fingers, and the croc awoke. She sank to the bottom of the pool, and swam toward the gate, but stopped in front of the nest.

"What's she waiting for?" Coiley asked.

"I don't think she's gonna go anywhere without her kids," Fluey said. "And who knows how long it's gonna take before they hatch!"

"We're going to have to speed the process along," Multi sighed.

"But how?" Coiley asked.

"The hot water bottle, naturally," Fluey said. He took the cup out of Narnia's bag, and dunked it into the pool to fill it.

"What the heck?" he asked, as he looked into the cup. He pulled out a pin, and a strange looking button.

"Hmm," he said, putting the pin into the bag. "I think I might know what to use this button for. Remember that computer console we found?"

"Oh yeah," Multi said. "In the same room with that snake thing."

"Yeah, exactly," Fluey said. "But we have to get into that room anyway. There's a stove in there, and I need to heat up this water."

The other two Impossibles agreed, and followed Fluey down the hallway to that strange room.


	9. The Laboratory

Once our heroes arrived in the room with that weird computer (and even weirder snake creature), they went to work. Coiley and Multi took the cup of water, and went to work heating it up. While it was heating, Fluey put the button on the computer, and then pushed it. On the screen, there appeared an outline of a human body, and the outline of a snake. There were two green boxes, and two blue boxes. There were two sets of circles on the screen as well. The green circles had snake outlines on them, and the blue circles had human outlines. Fluey also noticed a set of buttons that had the outlines as well. He pushed one of the snake buttons, and the snake circles moved.

"I think I see what needs to be done here," he said. "We have to move the snake circles to the green boxes, and the human circles to the blue boxes. I have no idea what that will do, but it's worth testing out."

Immediately, Fluey got to work pressing buttons, and moving the circles. The minute he was finished moving them, the glass container opened, and revealed a young woman sitting in it.

"Slithering serpents!" Coiley shouted. "What in the world . . . . ."

"Are you okay, miss?" Multi asked.

"I'm fine," the woman said. "I feel human again. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Fluey said. "But what do you mean you feel human again?"

"They were mutating me with a snake," the woman said. "They told me this experiment would be completely safe. What a bunch of . . . ."

"Mutating?!" Multi shouted, beginning to look sick. "With a _snake_?!"

"Yeah, that _definitely_ sounds like something out of the late, late, late show," Fluey said.

"Anyway," the woman said, "I was going to use the money to travel around the world. Now I just want to get back home as soon as possible."

"Can't blame you for that, ma'am," Coiley said. "But we still have work to do here."

"All right," the woman said, standing up. "Just please, be careful. And don't let them give you any shots!"

"We won't," Coiley said. "Thanks!"

With that, the woman left immediately. The boys inspected the container, and found a piece of snakeskin, and a triangle shape.

"I wonder what this thing is?" Coiley asked, looking at the triangle.

"We'll probably find out sooner or later," Fluey said, picking up the snakeskin, and grimacing. "Yuck! I _hate_ shedded snakeskin!"

By that time, the water on the stove was finished boiling. Coiley took the oven mitt, and grabbed the cup. Fluey took the funnel he found, and put it into the opening of the hot water bottle. Then Coiley poured the hot water into it, and the boys took it back to the crocodile nest. Multi walked over to one side of the pool, and started swinging his watch again, putting the crocodile into a trance once more. Once she was asleep, Fluey took the hot water bottle, and placed it onto the crocodile eggs. After a few seconds, they started to crack. Once Fluey removed the hot water bottle, five baby crocodiles came out of their shells. Both he and Multi went back to the edge of the pool, so they would be far enough away from the mother croc when she woke up. Multi snapped his fingers, and the mother came out of her trance. She swam over to her nest, and her babies climbed onto her back. Once the crocodile had her family on her back, she swam out of the lab. Coiley went back to the nest, and grabbed one of the egg shells.

"That does it," he said. "Come on, fellas! We've got to get these to Narnia!"

The boys ran down the hallway, and knocked on the lab door.

"Hey, Narnia!" Fluey called out. "We've got the DNA samples!"

"Great!" Narnia shouted. "Put them in the slot in the door!"

The boys put the DNA samples they collected into the slot, and closed it. The lab door opened, suddenly, and the boys went inside. They saw Narnia standing there, in front of a wall of smoke. Panther looked at her, and arched his back, growling and hissing.

"What's with you, Panth?" Fluey asked.

"Something's not quite right here," Multi said.

"My master will be very happy," Narnia said, with a smirk. "You three have been such good helpers. Precisely the kind of donor Dimon needs. Brave, resourceful, and agile."

"Huh?" Fluey asked. "What in the world are you talking about, Narnia?"

"There's just one problem," Narnia said. "Your hearts are simply too big. You three were so desperate to help your pathetic friend. Oh, not me. I'm nothing but a holographic image. And this is nothing but a trap."

Suddenly, Narnia dissolved, in what looked like a mess of computer text. The Impossibles looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"What the heck just happened?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know," Coiley said, shrugging. "But if that was just a hologram, then what happened to the real Narnia?"

"First things first," Multi said. "We've got to get rid of this smoke before we do anything else!"

"Good idea," Fluey said, walking over to a vent. "The ventilation system must be broken, or else that smoke wouldn't be in here. All we have to do is fix it."

Fluey took the pin the boys found out of Narnia's purse, stuck it int the vents, and pulled the cover off. Inside, he found a bunch of leaves and debris, which was blocking the fan.

"Eeecchh," he groaned. "This thing looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years! And I don't think I even _want_ to attempt to wash it out!"

"I'm with you, Fluey," Multi said.

"Look over here, fellas," Coiley said. He picked up a small, round metal object. "Looks like the metal ball we found earlier."

"Yeah, and those other balls that were in that weird glass tube," Fluey said. "Let's see what happens when we put these things in there."

And with that, the boys went back to the other room. Coiley put the metal balls into the tube, and all of the balls began spinning. The boys backed up, because there were sparks flying from it. As the balls were spinning, a section in the wall opened up, revealing a flower shaped tile.

"This is weird," Multi said, taking the tile. "Who would hide this in a wall?"

"Looks like it goes to a tiled floor or something," Fluey said. "Let's check the lab we were in."

The boys went back to the lab, and looked around at the floor. Unfortunately, nothing seemed out of place. The tile they found didn't match the pattern on the floor.

"I guess this goes somewhere else," Multi said, shrugging. "Nothing's out of place in here."

"Except maybe this," Fluey said, picking up a toy robot. "But I don't really know why there's a . . . . . hold it a minute, Multi, look! There's an outline that matches that tile."

"The robot must've been hiding it," Multi said. "Let's see what this will do."

Multi put the tile in the indent on the floor, and it moved the minute it was pressed in. Underneath it was a pirate hat, and a scrub brush.

"This just gets stranger and stranger," Multi said, picking them both up.

"I think I know what we can use these for, though," Coiley said. "Multi, you take the scrub brush and clean off that moss we found on the rock. I'll take the pirate hat back to that pirate skull. Fluey, you stay here and see if you can figure out how to clean that vent!"

"Check!" both Multi and Fluey shouted. With that, the boys went off to work.

Multi and Skittles walked outside to the rock, and immediately wiped the moss away with the scrub brush. Underneath that mess was a set of numbers.

"Five, three, one," Multi said. "Must be a code of some kind. Hey, Fluey! Come out here!"

"What is it, Multi?" Fluey asked.

"Got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec. Narnia's sure to have something . . . ."

Fluey dug around Narnia's purse, and came up with a pen and a piece of paper. He handed them to Multi, who wrote down the numbers. Meanwhile, Coiley arrived at the pirate skull, and placed the hat on it, not knowing what in the world was going to happen. Strangely enough, when he put the hat on the skull, the mouth opened, revealing a feather duster.

"We can use this to clean out the vent," he said, and then he started back to the lab as fast as he could.

When Coiley got back to the corridor, he found Multi and Fluey inside the third room.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Looking around for something useful," Fluey said. "I'm by no means a genius, but it looks like there might be something in this cabinet. Unfortunately, it's locked."

"And it looks like the only key is another weird outline shape," Multi said. "A cup, and a snake."

"I think I found the cup," Coiley said. "It's behind this lab mouse, and he's not moving for anything."

"Hey, Panther!" Fluey called out. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Within seconds, Panther came into the room. He meowed, purred, and rubbed against Fluey's leg.

"Can you take care of a mouse problem for us, buddy?" Fluey asked, scratching Panther at the base of his tail.

Panther meowed, and approached the mouse. The minute the mouse saw the black cat staring at him, he took off as fast as he could. Once he was gone, Multi grabbed the cup, and put it in the slot.

"Now all we have to do is find the snake figure," he said.

"Looks like there's a door on this scale," Coiley said. "But I don't think it'll open unless one of us gets on it."

"Meow!" Panther shouted, and he jumped right on top of the scale. As Coiley predicted, the door opened, and inside was the snake figure they needed.

"Good work, Panther," Multi said, scratching the cat behind his ears. He took the snake, and put it in the slot with the cup. That caused the door to the cabinet to open. Inside was a triangle, like they found earlier.

"Another triangle," Multi said. "Wonder what they're for?"

"We'll probably find out sooner or later," Fluey said.

"Yeah, we always do," Coiley said, shrugging. "Come on, we'd better get back to the lab!"

The boys went back into the lab, and Coiley immediately began cleaning out the vent with the feather duster he found. He immediately found the problem.

"Here's the trouble," he said. "This bell hammer's stuck between the fan blades."

Coiley removed the hammer, and the fan began spinning, causing the smoke to disperse. Once it cleared, Panther meowed, and ran to the other side of the room. There was a gate there, and it looked like Narnia was standing there. Panther managed to squeeze through it, and he started rubbing against Narnia, purring.

"Narnia?" Fluey asked. "Is it really you this time, or is it another hologram?"

"It's really me," Narnia said, picking up the cat. "Holograms can't hold cats, you know."

"Gotcha," Fluey said. "But are you okay? What's going on here?"

"I'm fine," Narnia said. "I was never sick at all. They never gave me any shots. I was sent here to look for an AVA agent. His name is Clyde Murdock. He was sent here to scope this place out, and make the bust on it, you know? He hadn't reported in for two weeks, so AVA sent me down here to see what happened. The next thing I knew, this weird looking ape thing jumped out of nowhere and attacked me!"

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Coiley asked.

"Not a clue," Narnia said. "In any case, I'm not going anywhere without Clyde. AVA agents are thick as thieves, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we're pretty much the same in the SSHQ," Fluey said. "Don't worry, Narnia, we'll help you find him."

"Okay," Narnia said. "I'll start looking around out here."

"Right," Fluey said. "Be out there in a splash. Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a liquid conversion, and streamed through the gate. Once he was on the other side, he converted back into solid. Skittles managed to squeeze through as well.

"Hold it," Coiley said. "There's a problem here. How are Multi and I going to get out there?"

"Sorry, fellas," Fluey said, looking around. "I don't see anything that can open it from out here. Maybe Skittles can get a running start and smash the gate if she hits it at mach five or something."

"Or maybe the numbers I found scratched into the wall will open it," Multi said, looking at the keypad next to the gate. He punched the numbers in, but nothing happened. He then found a box of some kind underneath the keypad, and opened it.

"That figures," he said. "It's battery operated, and there's no battery."

"Maybe there's a battery in the robot toy we found," Fluey said. He took the toy out of Narnia's bag, and passed it to Multi through the gate.

"If we figure out how to open it first," Multi said. "I don't see a battery compartment on this thing."

"Let me try," Coiley said, taking the robot. He threw it across the room at the wall as hard as he could, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Multi asked.

"Trying to break it open," Coiley said. "This thing's pretty well made. Not even a scratch. It's going to take a lot more force to open this thing."

"How about that alligator statue in the hallway?" Fluey said. "You know, where we found the watch? Alligators have a lot of pressure in their jaws. And a stone jaw would have a lot more pressure than a normal alligator. If we opened it's mouth, maybe we can close it again on the robot."

"Good idea, Fluey," Multi said. "I'll go try it."

Multi took the robot out into the corridor and placed it into the stone alligator's mouth. Then, he moved the stone tooth, and the jaws of the statue came crashing down on the toy. Multi heard the robot getting crunched, and moved the tooth again to open the jaws. Sure enough, there was nothing left of the toy but dented metal and wires, and a battery that was intact. Multi grabbed it, and ran back into the lab with it.

"You were right, Fluey," he said, putting the battery into the box. Once it was in place, he punched in the code, and the gate opened. Multi and Coiley ran outside.

"Where's Narnia?" Multi asked.

"She went looking for Clyde on her own," Fluey said. "She said she couldn't wait for us to get together. But she said we could hold onto her purse in case we find some more stuff we could use."

The boys looked around a little. They were in some kind of courtyard. To the side there was a bird statue. On the beak there were circles, with two gold birds on them. The other three were blank. There was a dragon statue another side, and what looked like a giant chameleon (which looked like it had a mustache) blocking the way on another side. In the center of the courtyard was a stone pool. There was a crab there, sitting on a stone circle.

"I don't know if I want to even try to get at that stone with that crab there," Multi said. "He may be small, but those pinchers are sharp."

"I think this is a job for our pets," Fluey said, glancing over at Skittles and Panther. The two animals took the hint, and approached the crab. Skittles began growling, while Panther hissed at it, baring his claws. They managed to lure the crab away, and Multi grabbed the stone.

"Looks like there's a bird carved into this thing," he said. "I wonder where it goes?"

"Only one way to find out," Fluey said, as he headed toward the stone dragon. It was the only path that was open.


	10. Bear-Pigeon Experiment

On the other side of the gate, there was yet another building of some kind. There was a mosaic on one wall, that looked like it had a piece missing. Coiley took the mosaic piece the boys had found earlier out of Narnia's bag, and put it into the empty place on the wall. Once he did, the mosaic opened up.

"Another hidden door," he said. Behind this one was a set of orange colored glass balls.

"These hidden places and puzzles are starting to drive me crazy," Fluey groaned.

"I know," Multi said. "But what can we do about it?"

"Not much," Coiley said, checking out the cactus garden growing on the side of the house. "Check this out, fellas, an X marked in the dirt."

"The ol' X marks the spot if I ever saw it," Fluey said. "Anybody got a shovel?"

"We have something better than a shovel," Multi said, holding up his dog. "Go to it, Skittles!"

Skittles barked, and saluted. Then she revved up, and began digging on the X. Then she pulled up what looked like a chest, but there was no way Multi could be able to pick the lock with a bobby pin.

"Darn it," he said, snapping his fingers. "Another special lock needing a specific kind of key to open it."

"We'll have to leave it alone for right now," Coiley said. "Come on, fellas."

The boys went inside the building and looked around. Skittles and Panther immediately raced to a shelf, and began pawing at some kind of book. Fluey went over to check it out, but stopped short.

"Whoa!" he shouted. "There's absolutely no way in the world I'm going near that book!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Multi asked, as he and Coiley came over to the shelf.

"Poison ivy," Fluey said. "I had a run in with it at summer camp once when I was ten, and I vowed never to touch the stuff after that!"

"Good point," Multi said, looking around the room. "Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do here. Poison ivy's covering this place."

"Let's check out what's up here," Coiley said, indicating a stairway.

"What about Skittles and Panther?" Multi asked.

"They'll be fine," Fluey said. "After all, they're not really touching the plant, just pawing at it. I read animals don't get the rash. Though I'll probably hose 'em down once we find a way to get rid of it, just to be on the safe side."

Multi had to agree with that, and the boys went upstairs. It was a little less kooky up there, with the exception of a giant snail, whose shell was covered with wilting flowers.

"Looks like he could use a little water," Coiley said. He took the watering can he had found, and poured the contents over the snail. That seemed to perk up the flowers, and the snail crawled off, revealing a tile covered with snail goo.

"Yuck!" Fluey shouted. "I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole!"

"Can't you just hose it down?" Multi asked.

"There's too much of it," Fluey said, making a face. "I'll take care of it if I can find a sponge, but otherwise, no way, Jose!"

"Come on, fellas," Coiley said. "We've got work to do. We've still got to figure out what's going on here, and find Narnia and Clyde."

The other two Impossibles agreed on that, and continued looking around the room. A pelican was standing on another shelf in the room. It snapped at the boys when they came close to it, though.

"What's with him?" Multi asked.

"He's probably guarding something," Fluey said. "And I think I know how to get rid of it. There's a fish tank downstairs."

"We'll get back to the tank downstairs when we finish investigating up here," Coiley said.

On the wall was a set of plates, with a space for one more. There was a syringe propped against two of them, and a note where the fourth plate should have been. Coiley took both the syringe and the note.

"Dear colleague," he read, "I've decoded the ancient Olmec inscription. I want to test it on myself. To become a half-god, a human must be as cunning as a snake, as nimble as a coyote, and as graceful as a jaguar. Last time I failed and ended up in a gibbon body. But this time, I'll do everything right."

"Sounds kinda creepy if you ask me," Fluey said. "But it kind of explains that weird ape-thing we've been seeing."

"You said it," Multi said, as he walked over to the couch. "Hand me the tweezers, Coiley. There's something stuck in the cushion, but I can't get to it."

"Sure," Coiley said, handing Multi the tweezers. The red-haired Impossible then wrenched a beetle out of the cushion. It looked like it had been previously mounted to something.

"What's this thing doing here?" Fluey asked.

"And where does it go?" Multi asked.

"I think I saw a beetle collection on the wall downstairs," Coiley said. "Let's go check it out."

And with that, the boys went back downstairs. Coiley and Multi put the beetle into a space in the bug collection on the wall, but there were still some bugs missing. Fluey, meanwhile, was staring into the fish tank.

"Looks normal enough to me," he said, adjusting his goggles. "Oh well. Here goes nothing. Rally ho ho!"

Fluey then went into a full fluid conversion, and dove into the tank. A moment later, he emerged in a partial conversion, holding a fish in his hand.

"This oughta satisfy that pelican upstairs," he said. "Let's move out!"

The trio then went back upstairs. Fluey aimed carefully, and tossed the fish to the pelican. The bird jumped, and caught it in it's beak, then flew off, leaving behind a couple of feathers. It had also been standing on a key. The keychain had a red cross on it.

"I wonder where this goes?" Coiley said.

"There was a door downstairs," Multi said. "Let's check it out."

The other two Impossibles agreed with their red-haired friend, and went back downstairs to check things out. To the boys' surprise, they found the door was unlocked. But the minute Multi opened it, Dr. Vince appeared in the doorway.

"Don't come in here!" he shouted. "There's an important experiment in progress, and you'll contaminate the sterile environment!"

And with that, the doctor slammed the door in Multi's face.

"What was _that_ about?" Multi asked.

"Only one way to find out," Coiley said, holding up the key the boys had found. He stuck it into the keyhole, unlocked the door, and opened it. The boys went inside the room and found Dr. Vince standing next to what looked like a bear with the head of a pigeon.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted upon seeing the bear-pigeon. "What the heck is _that?!_ "

"Huh?!" Dr. Vince shouted, and whirled around. He saw the boys standing there, and relaxed a little.

"Oh, it's you three," he said. "Good. I can't do this anymore. Scientific curiosity was enough to keep me going at first, and I _did_ want to help my former colleague, Dimon. He's trapped inside a gibbon's body, you see."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out," Fluey said. "We found one of his notes."

"I see," Dr. Vince said, then he sighed. "I didn't become a doctor to sacrifice the lives of innocent people! I can hardly stand to think about it! I've gone as far as I'm willing to go. I just hope I can be forgiven for all of this one day!"

With that, Dr. Vince began to walk off. Before he left, Coiley stretched his arm out, and stopped him my grabbing the doctor's arm.

"Where are you going, doctor?" he asked.

"I'm going to turn myself into the authorities," Dr. Vince said.

"Wait a minute, how do you reverse this bear-pigeon thing?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Vince sighed. "It was one of Dimon's experiments. He must have the antidote around here somewhere. Please, just let me leave, I can't stand to be here another minute!"

"What do you guys think?" Coiley asked.

"I think he's on the level," Fluey said. "But just to make sure . . . ."

Fluey spotted a computer in the corner of the room. He sat down at it, turned it on, opened up a word processing program, and began typing. Once he was finished with it, he printed out two copies.

"But before we let you split, Dr. Vince," he said, "I'd like you to read, and sign both of these."

"I, Dr. Vince, hereby surrender, and turn myself in to the authorities," Dr. Vince read. "I confess to being apart of the strange experiments happening at one-two-oh-four Olmec Square in San Martinez, Mexico. All right, boys."

Dr. Vince took out a pen, and signed both of the documents. Coiley, Multi, and Fluey signed them as well. Fluey kept one of them, and gave the other to Dr. Vince.

"Give that to the authorities," he said. "We'll hold onto the other copy, just in case you try anything funny, like making a break for it."

"We're going to have to trust you on this," Multi said. "We don't have time to take you to the local police station ourselves."

Dr. Vince nodded, and then left.

Once the doctor left, the boys began looking around the room for the antidote for the bear-pigeon experiment. Coiley was inspecting a cabinet by the bed.

"Looks like a tile's missing," he said.

"That figures," Multi sighed. "In order to open _any_ thing around here, there's always a piece missing."

While Multi and Coiley continued looking around the room, Fluey decided to check the computer, but there wasn't anything on it about the experiment, but he did find something else that could be useful.

"Hey, fellas, dig!" he shouted. "A recipe for getting rid of poison ivy!"

"What's it say?" Multi asked.

"Just mix snake venom and morphine together," Fluey said. "And, as luck would have it, that bear-pigeon is hooked up to a morphine drip!"

"And here's a container of snake venom right here," Coiley said, picking up a small container from a tray. "But how are we going to mix it? Just put the morphine in this?"

"No, I saw a spray bottle upstairs," Multi said. "We'll mix the potion together in that, and then just spray it on the poison ivy."

Multi grabbed the syringe the boys had found earlier, and stuck it into the morphine tube in order to extract some of it. Then the boys went back upstairs to get the spray bottle. Multi took the syringe, and squirted the morphine into the bottle. Then Coiley took the snake venom and poured it in. Once they were in, Fluey took the lid, screwed it on the bottle, and twirled it around a bit, so the morphine and the venom would mix.

"That oughta do it," he said. "Now time to do some weeding."

The boys went back downstairs and over to the shelf. He picked up Panther, while Multi picked up Skittles. They didn't want their pets in the way of this. Once they were out of the way, Fluey took the bottle, and sprayed the contents over the poison ivy. Almost immediately, the poison ivy dried up, and fell away. Underneath it was a book of some kind. On the cover were two ladybugs, though one bug was missing it's spots. Skittles and Panther ran to it, and began pawing at it again.

"Something's gotta be inside here," Multi said, taking the book. "Unfortunately, I can't open it."

"So what else is new?" Fluey sighed.

"We'll figure it out later," Coiley said. "We've got other poison ivy to get rid of."

Fluey nodded, and began spraying every piece of poison ivy that was growing in the room. Behind one shrub was a set of pedestals with cat figures on them. One cat was missing a tail, and one pedestal was empty, but it had paw prints on it.

"Looks like one figure's missing," Multi said.

"I repeat," Fluey said. "What else is new?"

"Anyway, here's a sponge," Coiley said. "Now we can get rid of that snail goo."

Once more, the boys returned upstairs. Coiley began wiping the snail goo off the shelf they had found, and revealed a tile.

"I'll bet anything this goes to the cabinet in the examining room," he said. "Come on, fellas!"

Immediately, the boys raced back down the stairs an into the examining room. Coiley put the tile in place on the cabinet, and it unlocked. Inside was a green tail, and an inkwell.

"I think I know where these go," Multi said, and he went outside the examining room. He took the green tail, and placed it onto the tail-less cat. Then he went over to the book on the shelf.

"I need something to use as a quill or a paintbrush or something," he said.

"How about this?" Fluey said, handing Multi a feather. "I grabbed it when the pelican flew the coop."

"Perfect!" Multi shouted. He dipped the feather in the inkwell, and drew the missing spots on the blank ladybug. As soon as he did, the book opened.

"These locking mechanisms get weirder and weirder," Coiley commented.

"Well, at least some good came from it," Multi said, tearing a page out. "Here's the antidote for that bear-pigeon thing. All we need are a couple of pills, a bear's favorite food, and a pigeon's favorite food."

"Not as easy as it sounds," Fluey said, looking at the book. As it turned out, there was a hidden compartment inside of it, hiding a doughnut (which Skittles and Panther were devouring), and a small chalice.

"What the heck is this?" Fluey asked, taking the chalice out of the book.

"Maybe the key to the chest we found outside," Coiley said. "Come on, fellas!"

Our heroes raced outside to the chest. Coiley placed the chalice in the indentation on it, and sure enough, it opened. Inside the chest was a white cat figurine.

"Exactly what we need!" he shouted. "Now to put it back where it belongs!"

The boys ran back inside, and placed the cat on the pedestal, but something didn't seem quite right about it.

"It just doesn't seem finished," Multi said. "I mean, the other cats are red, blue, green, and yellow, and this one's just . . . . plain."

"Maybe if we paint it, something will happen," Fluey said. "But how are we supposed to paint it?"

"There was an artist's palette and paintbrush upstairs," Multi said. "Unfortunately, the brush was broken."

"We might as well have a look around outside," Coiley said. "See if there's anything else."

The other two Impossibles nodded, and the trio (along with their pets) left the building. Outside, they spotted a large net, and it looked like it was being guarded by a scorpion. Panther arched his back, hissed, and began swiping at it, claws bared. The cat jumped up onto a planter, and continued swiping at the scorpion.

"Be careful, Panth," Fluey said. "Those pinchers can really pack a punch. Or maybe I should say pack a pinch."

Both Coiley and Multi groaned loudly at _that_ one. They had to wonder where Fluey dug up those awful puns he always seemed to be cracking. In any case, Panther managed to keep the scorpion occupied long enough for Coiley to stretch out his arm, and grab the net.

"Nice going, guys," a voice said, from close by. The boys looked, and saw a gate, where Narnia was standing.

"Where have you been?" Fluey asked.

"Around," Narnia said. "And my hunch was right. Clyde's in a building that looks like a pyramid. He's hooked up to a bunch of wires and . . . ."

Before Narnia could go on, the group heard a growl. They looked, and saw that giant ape creature coming at them. Narnia quickly ran off, while the ape creature ran toward the gate, growled, and reached his arm through. The boys were so startled, the only thing they could think of doing was backing away from it. When the ape realized he couldn't reach the boys, he ran off.

"Wow, that thing is _really_ an eleven on a creep-scale of one to ten!" Fluey shouted.

"I'd give it more of an eleven and a half!" Multi shouted. "Now the question is how to get through this gate."

"I seriously don't think I'd be of any help," Fluey said. "Judging by the fact there's a seahorse outline, and half an octopus here, I don't think there'd be a way to unlock it from the other side."

"At least that big ape left something we can use," Coiley said, pulling a tuft of fur off the gate. "We can tie this to the broken paintbrush, and paint that cat figure."

The Impossibles then ran back into the building to grab the palette and brush. Coiley used a guitar string to repair the brush, and the boys went back to the cat figure. Once they reached it, Coiley put his artistic skills to work, and painted the cat purple (truthfully, it was the only color of paint on the palette). Panther jumped onto one of the pedestals, and began sniffing at it. Then he tapped it's tail. Much to his surprise, the tail moved, and the cat's eyes opened.

"Meow!" he shouted, startled, and dove behind Fluey's leg.

"Wouldn't you know there'd be _another_ puzzle involved?" Fluey sighed.

"I guess we have to move the cats' tails in order for all of them to open their eyes," Multi said, shrugging.

The boys immediately got to work moving the tails of the cats. Once the cats' eyes were open, the front of one of the pedestals opened, revealing half an octopus, and a white pill with a picture of a bear on it.

"I guess that's what the formula meant by bear pill," Multi said. "At least we found part of the gate. But where do we find the other part?"

"Where else?" Fluey asked. "The fish tank! Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a full conversion, and dove into the tank. Moments later, he came out of it, holding a seahorse figure in his hand.

"Ta-da!" he sang. "On to the gate!"


	11. Grin and Bear It

Our heroes went back to the gate, and put the seahorse and the other half of the octopus in place. On the other side, they found the pyramid Narnia had talked about, as well as a statue of some kind, with several holes in it, and a diamond for an eye.

"Hey, check out One Eyed Jack over here," Fluey said with a laugh.

"This is either Mayan, Aztec, or Incan," Coiley said. "I don't know which, though."

"Yeah, I think I was out sick when they talked about that in history class," Fluey said. "But what's with these holes?"

"Beats me," Multi said, shrugging. "Probably another puzzle we have to solve."

"Great," Fluey said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I have an idea," Coiley said. He took the glass balls the boys found earlier out of Narnia's purse, and then placed them in the holes of the statue. Once he did, the diamond began to glow, and shot a beam out, much like a laser. The beam hit a vine, and severed it.

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Coiley shouted.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Coiley," Fluey said, as he grabbed the vine. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Check out the temple, I guess," Multi said, shrugging.

The boys walked up to the temple, and looked at it. In front of it was a bear statue, and an empty pedestal with a plate sitting on it. Fluey examined the door, but it was stuck, and there was no way of getting under it.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we go back to the lab," Coiley said, taking the plate. "This plate looks like it goes with the other ones on the wall there."

"Here we go again," Multi sighed.

Before the boys went back to the temple, they began searching around the brush by the temple, just to see if there was anything they could use.

"Hey, fellas!" Multi shouted. "Here's a pill with a bird shape on it!"

"At least something's going our way around here," Fluey said. "Now all we gotta do to fix that bear-pigeon thing is to find the bear's favorite food, and the bird's favorite food."

"I saw a beehive by the lab," Coiley said. "We could get some honey from it."

"How do we do that without the bees coming at us?" Fluey said. "We've got to distract them somehow."

"And I know how," Multi said. He bent down and started picking some flowers from the ground. "This ought to do the trick."

Coiley and Fluey agreed, and the trio went back to the lab. Once they were there, Multi managed to get the bee's attention with the flowers. Unfortunately, they didn't have anything to carry the honey in once they got it out of the hive.

"Minor set back," Multi said. "Well, now what?"

"Now we go check out the plates," Coiley said.

The boys went back upstairs while Coiley put the final plate of the collage in place. Once they were in the correct position, a small door in the wall opened up, revealing a small firecracker.

"Strange place to keep a firecracker," Coiley said, taking it out of the wall.

"Better hang onto it," Fluey said, taking the firecracker from his teammate and stowing it into Narnia's purse. "Just in case."

And with that, the boys went back to the pyramid, but then decided to continue on down the path, to see if there was anything else of use they could find. At the end of the path was a dark cave, and the boys didn't have any way to light it up.

"Creepy looking, isn't it?" Coiley said.

"There's something up here, too," Fluey said. He converted into liquid, and streamed up to what looked like a gate of some kind. Then he went through the bars, and studied the other side of it for several moments. Then he converted back into liquid and returned to his teammates.

"It's a no go, fellas," he said. "I couldn't find a way to open it on the other side."

"There's got to be _some_ way to open it," Multi said.

"Well, there _was_ an idol on one of the bars," Fluey said. "And it looked like there were a couple more missing from the other ones."

"And, if this gate is anything like everything else that's locked around here," Multi said, "those idols should be somewhere around here. We've just got to look for them."

The boys sighed, and began their search. It was just about all they could do.

The boys looked around the area a little more. Upon searching, they located a wooden spoon on the ground, surrounded by termites.

"Yeccchhh!" Fluey shouted, picking up the spoon and brushing the termites off of it. "No wonder your sister hates bugs so much, Multi!"

The boys left the termites, and went to investigate a bird's nest that was nearby. Sitting in the nest was a small bird, but with very sharp teeth.

"Looks like another one of those freaky experiments," Fluey said, drawing his hand back from the bird, to avoid getting his fingers bitten off.

"Any ideas how to get rid of it?" Coiley asked.

"We could scare it off with the firecracker we found," Multi said, taking the firecracker out of Narnia's bag. He activated it, and a mass of sparkles and smoke flew out of it. The bird screeched, and flew away.

"That did it," Multi said, and then went to investigate the next. "Not much here except some grain and a cocktail umbrella."

"We'll definitely need the grain for the bear pigeon antidote," Coiley said. "And better grab that cocktail umbrella, too."

"Yeah, we just might need it for something down the road," Fluey said.

The boys took the items back to the lab in order to get started on the bear-pigeon antidote. Coiley grabbed the spoon and scooped up some honey. Once they were done with that, they went inside the building. Coiley put everything in a mortar, grabbed a pestle, and began grinding everything together. Once everything was mixed up, he took the spoon, scooped it up, and walked over to the bear-pigeon.

"I think this should do it, fellas," he said. He held the spoon up to the bear-pigeon's beak, and the creature pecked at it. Immediately, the creature separated into two creatures, and the pigeon flew off. The bear grunted, climbed off the counter, and began licking Coiley's face.

"You're welcome," Coiley said, pushing the bear off of him. "Come on, fellas, we've got more work to do."

"Right," Multi said, taking a sapphire off the counter where the bear had been sitting. "I think I know the place for this. Follow me!"

The boys started to leave the building, but they noticed the bear was following them. Skittles and Panther both began sniffing at the large ursine, nervously, but the bear didn't look like it was going to go into an attack.

"I think we've got a new pet, fellas," Fluey said.

"Yeah," Coiley said. "Looks like it. But we can't keep him like Skittles and Panther!"

"Well, let's let him follow us, anyway," Multi said. "Having a bear on our side might not be such a bad idea."

Coiley and Fluey couldn't argue with Multi about that, so the six-some were on their way. They returned to the totem pole, and Multi put the sapphire in the spot where the eye was supposed to go. It lit up, and a beam shot out from it, hitting a near by palm tree. The top of the tree cracked, and fell forward, but it didn't break off completely.

"How do we get that down?" Coiley asked.

"Maybe Panther can climb it," Multi said. "What do you think, Fluey?"

Fluey wasn't paying any attention. He was walking up the stairs of the pyramid, and Panther and the bear were following him. At the top of the stairs were two pedestals. One had a stone bear carved on it, and the other was empty. The bear grunted, and climbed onto the other pedestal. Once it was seated, the door to the pyramid opened.

"Hey, fellas! Check this out!" Fluey called. The other two Impossibles and Skittles ran up the stairs to see what their comrade was talking about.

"I knew having a bear around would come in handy," Multi said. "We'd better check out what's inside this pyramid."

Once the boys went inside, Skittles and Panther immediately raced to a spot in the floor, and began pawing at it.

"Don't you guys ever stop eating?" Fluey asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Forget them, Fluey," Coiley said, picking up a pair of nearby tongs. "We've got other things to do."

The boys looked around the lab. This one had a coyote theme to it, complete with a coyote in some kind of weird cage, and a stone statue of a coyote with one eye and a stick in it's mouth.

"Looks like we've got to find the other eye for this thing," Fluey said, taking the stick.

"And it looks like another mutation process going on in here," Coiley said, looking at a tube, in which someone was locked inside.

"Definitely," Multi said, walking over to the computer. "Unfortunately, there's not much we can do to stop it. The computer is missing the coyote controls."

"Oh great," Fluey said. "Now what do we do?"

"We go back to the termites," Multi said, walking over to Skittles and Panther. "We've got something to carry them in now."

Multi picked up a jar that was laying close to his and Fluey's pets. Then he looked inside the crack in the floor. "Hand me the cocktail umbrella we found, Fluey, or else we'll never get these two to get back on the job."

"Right," Fluey said, pulling out the umbrella, and handing it to his red-haired companion.

Multi stuck the umbrella into the item stuck in the crack and pulled it out. It was an orange piece. Skittles immediately began chewing on it, but Panther backed away from it. He looked up at Fluey, meowed, and dashed outside. The others followed him, and saw the cat climbing the tree.

"I guess that means he's ready," Fluey said.

"I'm kind of surprised he didn't eat the treat," Coiley said.

"I'm not," Fluey said. "I read that cats don't like citrus."

Panther meowed, and managed to break the top of the tree, causing it to fall. It didn't completely fall, but it was low enough for the boys to search it to see if anything was hidden there that could be useful. The only thing they could find was a tube of chili paste.

"This could prove to be useful," Multi said. "Come on!"

Coiley and Fluey looked at each other oddly. They had absolutely no idea how in the world chili paste could help them, but they decided to follow Multi and find out.


	12. Clyde

Multi walked to where he and his companions found the termites, and put the jar close by them. Then he stuck the stick Fluey found inside of it.

"What are you doing, Multi?" Coiley asked.

"Catching termites," Multi said, as the termites ran to the jar and began chewing on the stick. He then took a nearby leaf, placed it over the jar, and tied it with the vine.

"And there you have it," he said.

"Great," Fluey said. "Now explain the chili paste."

"I'll show you," Multi said, and he and the others walked back to where they found that strange wooden idol. Multi took the tube of chili paste, and outlined the idol with it. Then he opened the jar of termites, and poured them on the board.

"I get it!" Coiley shouted. "The termites will devour the board, but they won't go near the chili paste!"

"Exactly," Multi said. Once the termites were finished, the wooden idol was all that was left of the board. "And even better, underneath is the coyote controls for the computer."

"Yeah man!" Fluey shouted, taking the controls. "Let's get back to the lab!"

The boys dashed up the stairs and into the pyramid. Fluey placed the coyote controls into the computer and immediately got to work reversing the mutation process. Once he was finished, the tube opened.

"Hey, thanks a lot you guys," the man inside said. "Man, what we have to go through just to get the goods on some guys . . . ."

"I take it you're Clyde Murdock?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" the man asked.

"We're the Impossibles," Fluey said. "Your friend, Narnia Veretennikov, sent us."

"I see," Clyde said. "Where is she, anyway?"

"I don't know," Multi said. "We split up trying to look for you. She said you were here, and then that ape thing grabbed her, and we didn't see what happened to her after that."

"Okay," Clyde said. "We should split up and look for her. Here, you guys take this."

Clyde handed the boys a stone flower, and took off. Multi looked at the flower, and heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong, Multi?" Coiley asked.

"We have to back track all the way to the temple where we found the owl," Multi said.

"Oh great!" Fluey groaned.

"We don't have much of a choice," Coiley said, shrugging. "Let's go."

The boys, Skittles, and Panther then walked off, all the way back to the temple. They crossed the turtle bridge, and went up to the statue they had found earlier. Multi put the stone in the indentation, and a secret compartment opened up. Inside was a beetle in a jar.

"I wonder what we're going to do with that," Coiley said.

"I don't know," Multi said, straining as he tried to take the lid off the jar. "I can't even open it!"

"Leave it for right now," Fluey said. "We've got to get back to the lab."

"What for?" Coiley asked.

"The coyote figurine I found in the cellar earlier," Fluey said. "I'll bet it goes to that coyote cage there. Come on!"

The trio ran back to the lab, and over to the coyote cage. Fluey put the figure into the indentation, and the cage door opened. The coyote raced out, as fast as it's legs would carry him. Inside the cage, Multi pulled out a bone, and then he looked over at the statue.

"Hmmm," he said, thoughtfully. "I wonder . . ."

"What's up, Multi?" Fluey asked.

"Just acting on a hunch," Multi said. He walked over to the coyote statue, and put the bone in it's mouth. When he pressed the jaw upward, the eyelid of the statue's missing eye came down. Then Multi put the jar the boys had found in the spot for the eye, and pushed the statue's jaw again. The eyelid came down, and smashed the jar to pieces. Then Multi took the cocktail umbrella, stuck it into the beetle, and pulled it out.

"Now all we have to do is figure out where _this_ goes," he said.

"My guess is back at the other lab," Coiley said. "Where we found the bear-pigeon. I saw a bug case on the wall there."

"I guess it's as good a place as any," Multi said, shrugging, and the boys left the pyramid.

Once they were outside, they found Panther up the tree, pawing at the leaves.

"Panther, what in the world are you doing?" Fluey asked, giving his cat a weird look.

"Meow!" Panther said. He grabbed something in his mouth, and jumped down from the tree, dropping a tin soldier at his human's feet.

"Hmm," Fluey said, picking up the soldier. "I don't know what this is good for, but something tells me we might need it further down the line."

"Just like everything else we've found so far," Multi said. "Come on, fellas. Let's get going."

The boys walked back to the lab, and immediately found the bug case Coiley had mentioned. Coiley took the beetle, and put it in an empty space. When he did, a secret panel in the wall opened up, revealing a diamond ring, and what looked like a mold of some kind.

"I think I know what we can use this mold for," Coiley said. "Back to the temple!"

Multi and Fluey followed Coiley all the way back to the temple. Coiley took the tongs, and used them to put the mold on the fire.

"Give me the soldier Panther found, Fluey," he said. "The fire should melt it."

Fluey shrugged, and gave Coiley the soldier. As the blond teenager said, it melted into the mold. Coiley took it off the fire with the tongs, and the trio went back to the fountain. Coiley dipped the mold into it to cool it off. When he took it back out, he removed a tin idol from the mold.

"Now for that gate we found," he said. "Let's go!"

The boys ran back to the gate they had found by that strange cave. Multi and Coiley took the two idols, and put them in place. Once they did, the door opened. The boys ran inside, and looked around. Panther and Skittles immediately ran to a set of drums, and began pawing at a box of candy.

"Don't you two think you should cut down on the sweets?" Fluey asked.

"Never mind, Fluey," Multi said, opening the box so their pets could snack. "Check out what's stuck in this drum. It looks like a clock hand."

"Weird place for a clock hand," Coiley said.

"Looks like there's something in the pool," Fluey said. "I'll get it and be right back, fellas. Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a liquid conversion, and dove into the pool in the center of the room. He immediately dove right back out, and shot straight to the ceiling, hanging on some vines.

"YEOW!" he shrieked as he shot out. Multi and Coiley looked up at their teammate, startled.

"What's wrong, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"That pool's filled with monster piranhas!" Fluey shouted.

Coiley and Multi looked, and sure enough, there were five fish in the pool, each with a mouthful of giant, razor sharp teeth. Fluey climbed down off the ceiling, and managed to compose himself.

"No way am I going in there again!" he shouted. "Not until we take care of these suckers, anyway."

"I don't blame you one bit," Multi said. Then he turned to Skittles and Panther. "Well, what do you say, guys? You want to try your luck?"

Skittles and Panther looked at the fish. Then Skittles whimpered, and began to back away, while Panther arched his back, and hissed, also retreating.

"I'll take that as a no," Multi said.

"We'll come back to these monster fish later," Coiley said, as he picked up a stone frog that was sitting on the edge of the pool. "Let's look around here a little more. There might be something we can use to figure out how to deal with the fish, anyway."

Multi and Fluey agreed, and the trio began searching the room.

"Hey, fellas, check it out," Coiley said. "There's a TV here."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work," Multi said, turning the knob. "How do we turn it on?"

"Where's a remote control when you need one?" Fluey asked.

"I wonder what these beads are for?" Coiley asked, pulling a set of red beads off the TV.

"Who knows?" Fluey asked, shrugging. "I'm more interested in what's behind these doors."

"Five will get you ten that they're locked," Multi said. He walked over to the door to the left, and turned the handle. Much to his surprise, the door opened. Coiley went to the door to the right, and surprisingly, that one opened as well.

"There's a new one," Fluey said.

"Yeah, I thought for sure they'd be locked!" Multi shouted. "Come on fellas. We've got more work to do."

The trio walked through the door to the left, and found what looked like another laboratory of some kind. The place was filled with more hybrids, the weirdest one being a fish skeleton with a human skull attached.

"Now I've seen everything," Coiley replied.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's missing something," Fluey said, looking closely at it. "But I can't figure out what."

"Check out this clock," Multi said. "It looks like there's something behind it."

Multi took the clock hand the boys had found and attached it to the clock. Then he maneuvered the hands until they locked in place, and opened a secret compartment, revealing a film reel, and a piece of paper with a drawing of drums on it, which were numbered.

"Something tells me this goes with those drums we found in the other room," he said.

"Probably," Fluey said.

"I think I found a place to use those beads we found," Coiley said, looking at a cabinet. On the cabinet there was a beaded spider web, complete with three beaded spiders, except two of them were unfinished. Coiley took the string of red beads, and finished one of the spiders.

"I think we're going to need another set of beads to finish this," he said.

"We'll find them eventually," Multi said.

"In the meantime, I think I found something to explore that cave we found," Fluey said, eyeing a nearby pan on the floor. Inside the pan was a lantern, and a sneaker. Fluey reached for the lantern, but when he did, the sneaker suddenly came to life, and began chomping at him. Fluey managed to grab the lantern before the shoe could bite his hand off.

"Now I _have_ seen everything!" he shouted. "Even the _shoes_ have teeth around here!"

"Come on," Multi said. "Let's get out of here and check that other room!"

Coiley and Fluey agreed, and they left the room, knowing that they would have to come back to it later, but there were other places that needed investigating. When the boys left the room, they found Skittles sniffing at a plant on the table. She barked, grabbed a coin from it, and zoomed to her master, handing him the coin.

"Good girl, Skittles," Multi said. "I don't know what we can use this for, but I'll bet it will come in handy."

"Yeah, just like everything else we've been finding around here," Fluey said.

"Come on, guys," Coiley said, and he walked into the other room. Inside, they found Narnia standing there, or what they thought was Narnia.

"Hey, Narnia, where have you been?" Fluey asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Wait a minute, Fluey," Multi said. "Look at Panther."

Fluey looked over at his cat, who had his back arched, and was hissing again. Immediately, Fluey realized that, once again, this wasn't the real Narnia, but another hologram.

"Your kindness will be your undoing!" the hologram laughed, and then disappeared.

"Here we go again," Fluey sighed.

"At least we found a projector so we can see what's on that film reel," Coiley said.

"A lot of good it'll do us," Fluey replied, looking at the projector. "It's missing some parts, and the lens is broken."

"I think I know where we can get a replacement lens," Multi said. "I saw a magnifying glass in the other room. I can use the diamond ring we found to cut the glass off it."

The boys were about to leave the room, when Skittles began barking, and Panther began pawing at a mirror. Multi went to see what was up with Skittles, while Fluey went to see what was up with Panther.

"What's going on, you guys?" Coiley asked.

"Skittles found a string of blue beads," Multi said, picking up the beads, as well as some nuts that were on the table. "We can finish those beaded spiders in the other room while we're there."

"Yeah, and Panther thinks something's up with the mirror," Fluey said. "Looks like it's missing a frog. This must be where that frog we found goes."

Fluey took the stone frog the boys had found by the pool and put it on top of the mirror with the other two stone frogs. Nothing happened.

"I think we're missing something," Multi said, studying the frogs carefully.

"Look at this, fellas," Coiley said. "The frog on the left has a diamond shaped indentation in front of it, the frog on the right has a triangle shaped indentation in front of it, and the frog in the middle is sitting on a pile of coins."

"Time to use that coin Skittles found," Multi said, reaching inside Narnia's purse. He pulled the coin out, and stuck it into the center frog's mouth. However, nothing happened.

"I guess we'll have to find what goes into the other two indentations," Coiley said. "But what could they be?"

"I guess we'll know them when we see them," Multi said, eyeing a cabinet next to the mirror. "And I see something we can use in the other room anyway. Check this out, a tail fin. That must be what was missing from that weird fish skeleton."

"And check _this_ out!" Fluey shouted. "Some kinda kooky kitty combination lock."

Multi and Coiley looked, and found that Fluey was right. It was a combination lock of sorts, but instead of numbers, it featured pictures of cats in various poses. Unfortunately, a dial was missing.

"Maybe if we could take the knob off the TV, we could use it here," Coiley said. "The question is how to get the knob off the TV."

"If we could find something to stick underneath it, I could probably pry it off," Fluey said. "I've seen FG's dad do it a million times on their old TV set."

"First things first," Multi said. "Let's get to the other room and work from there."

Fluey and Coiley agreed, and our heroes immediately went into the other room to finish up in there. Coiley took the blue beads, and sewed them onto the spider. As soon as he did, the cabinet doors opened. Coiley looked around inside of it, and grabbed a remote control that was laying on the shelf.

"Hey, fellas!" he called. "We can work that TV set now!"

"Great, Coiley!" Multi shouted. "And I've found not only the magnifying glass we'll need for the lens of the projector, but also an awl."

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted. "This'll work for getting that knob!"

Multi handed Fluey the awl, and took the diamond ring. Carefully, he slid the diamond in a circle in order to cut the glass. Once he cut the glass out of the magnifier, the diamond fell out of the ring's setting. Once Multi picked up the diamond, he snapped his fingers.

"We can probably use this diamond for the frog mirror!" he shouted.

"Great idea!" Coiley shouted.

"Looks like things are finally coming together," Fluey said. "Now let's see what this fish does when I attach his tail."

Fluey attached the tail fin onto the weird fish. The minute he did, giant flames flew out of the skull's eyes and mouth.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" he shouted, backing off. "It's getting a little hot in here!"

"Douse it, Fluey, quick!" Coiley shouted. "Right!" Fluey shouted. He went into a liquid conversion and doused the flames.

"Whew," he said. "That was a hot one! I'd rather come back and check out the damage later, fellas, even though I cooled it off, it's still a little too hot to handle."

"Right," Multi said. "Let's get back to the projector."


	13. All in a Day's Work

Our heroes went back into the lobby. Before they could check out the projector, they had to figure out the TV first. Coiley aimed the remote control at it, and pushed the button. Narnia's image came onto the screen.

"Hey, there's a secret room behind the mirror in the house," she said. "I'm locked in there, and Dimon is about to finish his experiment. Hurry!"

The screen turned to static just then, and with a crackle of electricity, the knob popped off the set.

"Guess I won't need that awl now," Fluey said, taking the knob.

"We could probably use it for something else," Multi said. "Let's head back to the mirror."

The boys ran into the other room as quickly as they could. Multi took the diamond to the mirror, and stuck it into the indentation underneath the frog. Coiley attached the lens to the camera and put the film on the reel, while Fluey stuck the TV dial into the place for the combination lock.

"Ready, Coiley," Fluey said.

"Roll 'em!" Coiley shouted, as he turned the projector on. The projector came to life, and showed the cat poses on the cabinet, and they matched the ones on the lock perfectly. Immediately, Fluey began turning the dial to the corresponding cats. The door opened, and inside was an electronic card, and a gas tank. Fluey picked up the card, put it in Narnia's purse, and then tried to open the tank.

"No chance, man, it's stuck," he said.

"How about punching a hole in it with the awl?" Coiley asked.

"Hey, yeah!" Fluey shouted. He pulled the awl out of Narnia's purse, and plunged it into the tank, puncturing it. Then he took the lantern they had found, and filled it with gasoline.

"Now for the cave," he said. "Somebody find a match, I need to light this thing."

"Try inside Narnia's bag," Multi said. "I think we might have some left over from when we used them earlier."

Fluey dug around Narnia's bag, and unearthed the matchbox. Sure enough, there were a couple matches left. Fluey struck one, lit the lantern, and the boys went down to the cave. They found a place to hang the lamp, and studied the wall. There was a green triangular shaped gem embedded in it, as well as what looked like footprints.

"Just when I think it can't get weirder, it gets weirder," Fluey said.

"We'll have to come back to this later," Multi said, as he used the awl to pry the gem out of the wall. "Once we figure out what this needs."

"Probably that monster shoe," Fluey said. "But I'd like to find a way to keep it's mouth shut before I actually try to use it."

The other two Impossibles agreed. Once Multi got the gem, they went back to the house, and into the room with the mirror. Once it was in, the glass in the mirror opened, revealing a secret passage.

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted, and they raced through the passage.

At the end of the passage, there was yet another laboratory. This one had a jaguar in a cage, and there was Narnia strapped to a table. On the other side of the console was that weird ape-like creature the boys had been seeing all over the place, and he was hooked up to some kind of machinery.

"Holy horrendous!" Coiley shouted.

"Welcome, my young friends," the ape creature said. "I'm Dimon. And this will all be over with soon. You three may have stopped the mutation in three of my donors, but I am quite happy with what I already have. Now, watch your friend turn into a jaguar. That should make me incredibly agile. And then it will be your turn to help me become human again!"

"Not if we can help it, buster!" Coiley shouted.

"Rally ho!" the trio shouted, but before they could do anything, a set of bars came down in front of them.

"Glittering guitars!" Multi shouted. "We'll never be able to get through this! They're too strong!"

"Relax, fellas, I can take care of this," Fluey said. "Rally ho ho!"

Fluey went into a liquid conversion, and flowed between the bars. Then he reached the computer console, and pushed a red button on it. The gate raised, and Coiley, Multi, Skittles, and Panther ran into the lab. Thankfully, the computer screen was showing the mutation process, so Dimon couldn't see them.

"Now all we have to do is . . . ." Coiley said.

"HOLD IT!" Narnia screamed. "Don't touch anything, fellas! Everything in this room is high voltage, and if you touch anything, you'll get shocked!"

"How electrifying!" Fluey shouted.

"Fluey, this is no time for bad puns," Multi said. "What do you suggest we do, Narnia?"

"Try to figure out how to turn off the electricity," Narnia said. "There's a panel by the computer."

The boys went to the panel Narnia had indicated, but, unfortunately, there were some parts missing.

"So what else is new?" Fluey groaned. "Now what?"

"Don't worry, fellas, this process is going to be a long one, so you've got time," Narnia said. "But still, you have to hurry! The only thing that isn't going to shock you is the mutation process console. But Dimon removed one of the buttons and hid it."

"Don't worry, we'll find it!" Coiley shouted. "I think I know where we can get some of the components to the panel, anyway. Let's go fellas!"

"Rally ho!" the boys shouted, and they ran off back to the house. Narnia sighed as they left.

" _Why_ do they _always_ yell that corny phrase whenever they leave a room?" she asked herself.

The boys ran back into the lobby of the house, and stopped.

"Now what?" Coiley asked.

"What about those drums?" Multi asked. "We have the combination for them, but we haven't tried them yet."

"Good idea," Coiley said. He cracked his knuckles, took the code, and began beating on the drums with his hands.

"Babaluuuuuu!" he sang, somewhat off key.

"Desi Arnaz you ain't," Fluey said, as the top of one of the drums opened, revealing a bottle of glue. "But we can sure use this for that monster shoe!"

Fluey grabbed the glue, and the group ran back into the other room. Fluey grabbed at the shoe, and it was about ready to bite his hand off, when the dark-haired Impossible squeezed the glue into the shoe's mouth. The shoe immediately stopped chomping as it's mouth was now stuck closed.

"I knew that would help get us out of a sticky situation," he said, picking up the shoe. Not only did Multi and Coiley groan, but so did Skittles.

"Sheesh!" Panther muttered.

"Everyone's a critic," Fluey said.

Our heroes then took the shoe, and went back down to the cave. He stuck the shoe into the foot print, and a secret compartment opened up, revealing a button.

"Another button to the mutation controls," he said.

"Well, let's get started," Multi said, as he picked up a rock. He had a feeling the boys might need it.

The quintet went back to the lab. Fluey put the button on the console on the jaguar's cage, and began to fiddle with the controls, like he, Multi, and Coiley had done with the other mutation processes. Once it was finished, Multi took the electronic card, and slid it across the card reader that was on the table Narnia was strapped to. Once the light turned green, the restraints opened, and Narnia stood up.

"Just in time, boys," she said. "Dimon is hiding behind that monitor. We can't let him get away, but I don't think he'll put up much of a fight. I drugged his food with this."

Narnia pulled a container out of her pocket, and gave it to Multi.

"Sleeping powder," she said. "Guaranteed to knock out _any_ thing in an instant."

"We could sure use this!" Multi said. "Keep an eye on that monitor, Narnia. We'll be right back!"

And with that, the boys raced out of the room, and over to the pool. Multi opened the container, and poured the sleeping powder over the piranhas. They immediately fell asleep, which allowed Multi to simply reach into the pool, and pull out a red lightning bolt.

"This should fit nicely into that indentation on that panel we found," he said.

"Right, and the other two pieces should be in that room with the fish skeleton," Coiley said.

The trio walked into the room with the fish skeleton, and began searching. Fluey saw a blue lightning bolt on the skull and pulled it off.

"I'm surprised this didn't get damaged when that thing was on fire," he said.

"And here's the last piece we need!" Coiley shouted, pulling out a hamster figure from the cabinet.

"Come on, fellas, let's hurry!" Multi said.

"Rally ho!" the trio shouted, and ran back to the lab.

The boys put the two lightning bolts and the hamster figure into the panel. It opened to reveal four hamsters running around in wheels.

"That's an interesting way to save on electricity," Coiley said. "Albeit a bit cruel."

"They're probably hungry," Fluey said, taking the nuts Multi found, and feeding them to the hamsters. They immediately stopped running and began snacking.

Everything stopped, and Dimon was now visible on the monitor. Multi took the rock he had, and flung it at the screen, smashing it to pieces. That didn't seem to rouse Dimon. He was completely incapacitated.

"Now what?" Coiley asked.

"A jump in the voltage should disable the machine," Narnia said. "If we can get those hamsters to run faster, then the entire system should short out."

"I know what'll get them running," Fluey said, picking up Panther. "Go to it, Panth!"

"Meow!" Panther shouted, and then he ran to the control panel. He let out a loud meow, and swiped at the hamsters with his paw. The hamsters squealed in terror, and began running in their wheels as fast as they possibly could.

Once the hamsters began running, sparks began flying, and the equipment began buzzing as it started to short out. Dimon woke up, and looked around. He realized everything was falling apart on him.

"No!" he cried. "Nooooo! You ruined everything!"

Dimon screamed, as blue forms of a snake, coyote, and crocodile flew out of him. Then, the room began to shake.

"Uh oh," Narnia said. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Good idea!" Multi shouted, the group ran down the tunnel, and out of the house as fast as they could.

The minute our heroes ran out of the house, a giant explosion was heard, and debris flew everywhere. Our heroes had to dive to the ground to avoid getting hit with it. Once it cleared, our heroes got up, and looked at the mess, just as Clyde ran over.

"What happened?" he asked. "I was looking for you guys when I heard an explosion."

"We just took care of your assignment for you," Narnia said, glaring at Clyde. "Get to my truck and call Head Honcho to send back up. And move it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Clyde shouted, and he ran off.

"Rookies," Narnia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But what about Dimon?" Fluey asked.

"I don't think he's going anywhere," Multi said. "Not with that pile of rubble on top of him."

"Right," Narnia said, picking up Panther. "Besides, the back up Head Honcho sends should take care of him once they find him. In any case, fellas, I'd say our work here is done."

"You said it," Coiley said. "I just hope all the other animals will be all right."

"I'll put the AVA technicians on it," Narnia said, handing Panther to Fluey. "In any case, boys, you did a great job. We definitely wouldn't have busted this case without you."

"All in a day's work, Narnia," Multi said.

"Sounds a little strange coming from you, though," Fluey said. "You sure you're not another hologram?"

"Very funny," Narnia said, giving the dark-haired Impossible a dirty look.

With that, our heroes laughed, and went back to the Impossi-Jet in order to head back to Megatropolis.

"Rally ho!" they shouted in unison as they flew off.

The End


End file.
